Primavera
by Pyb World
Summary: Por que cuando lo vio sintió que se quedaba en una primavera permanente. No le importó que algo le pudiera pasar a ella estando al lado de un hombre lobo.
1. Llegando a Forks

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El reto es mío__._

_Summary: Por que cuando lo vio sintió que se quedaba en una primavera permanente. No le importó que algo le pudiera pasar a ella estando al lado de un hombre lobo._

* * *

**Primavera**

* * *

**Llegando a Forks**

* * *

Había llegado a Forks, junto a mi padre, Charlie Swan, estaba esperando que hablara para sacarnos de ese silencio incomodo, que de seguro nos molestaba a los dos.

Los árboles —o pinos— se habían desvanecido por un momento para cambiarse por casas no muy bien pintadas —para ser sincera—, ninguna llegaba al tercer piso, es más, algunas tenían solo un piso. Un lugar bonito.

Me había decidido venir para darle un poco de privacidad a Reneé y a Phill, ya que de seguro no querían tener a una adolescente en la casa. Aunque me hayan insistido que no me fuera de allá, no les había creído, ademas, era una decisión ya tomada. Además Charlie me necesitaba a su lado para tener linda y ordenada la casa - de seguro era un chiquero muy grande - además de que quería también mi privacidad - si, no todo lo hago por solamente las demás personas.

—Estas más grande Bella —dijo Charlie sin quitar la vista de la carretera y del semáforo que nos había detenido por completo. Mi padre, como siempre tan igual a mi... o mejor dicho, yo igual a él.

—No será que es porque es hace años que no te veo —respondí con ironía, provocando una sonrisa en el a la cual yo me uní. Me acordé del exagerado cartel que había a las afueras de Forks que decía "_¡Bienvenido a Forks!_" ¡—casi paresia que era para mi.

No hablamos por el resto del largo camino, solo que esta vez el silencio no fue incomodo, es más, no me desagrado, era como si fuera lo más normal entre nosotros. Bajé de el auto con un mini cactus entre mano para recordarme a mi antiguo hogar, en donde había crecido la mayoría de mi vida

Charlie abrió la puerta de la casa y me indicó que pasara primero a la antigua casa, entré con un bolso pequeño a mano que había traído conmigo todo el viaje. Charlie entró las demás maletas más grandes y pesadas, por un momento pensé que le costaba, pero no se veía cansado. Cuando las entro todas se dirigió al segundo piso eh hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Le hice caso y subí.

—Esta es tu pieza —pronunció tranquilamente, mientras habría la puerta dejando a la vista una pieza sencilla, chica, con paredes azules, una cama y una ventana cerca de ella. Perfecta—, se que no es gran cosa, pero no sabia tus gustos... a decir verdad me ayudaron... —miró de un lado a otro para ver si todo estaba en orden—. Traeré tus maletas y te dejare para arreglar tus cosas. Además tengo que ir a la comisaría si no te importa —subió las maletas para luego irse dejándome en la casa completamente sola.

Esto me empezaba a agradar, mucho.

¿Pero? ¿Qué pasaría si me quedaba acá? De seguro nada, no me enamoraría y si tengo suerte haría unos cuantos amigos, ninguno muy cercano.

Nunca me había enamorado, que me haría cambiar ahora, iba a ser como siempre, pasaría sola todo el tiempo. Yo no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a mis compañeras, que después sufren por amor, por que el chico se sus sueños las deja plantadas y se van con otra.

Empecé a sacar las cosas de mis maletas, las deje en el armario que estaba completamente vació. Colgué mis chaquetas en el perchero bien ordenadas para no dar la una primera impresión a mi papá de que era desordenada.

Cuando terminé de ordenar todo lo que traje, dejé las maletas vacías afuera de mi nueva pieza para que Charlie las viera y las guardara, si podía, pues si no podía por que estaba muy cansado lo haría yo.

Me puse a limpiar la casa, quería que Charlie se sorprendiera al volver del trabajo, lo limpio que estaba este chiquero que había aquí, ¿se sorprendería? si de seguro pero no me lo diría... pero se notaria en sus ojos la felicidad de tenerme en casa, no por que le limpie la casa sino por que le alegraba tenerme aquí, aunque no me lo había dicho se le notaba, mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Termine de limpiar en un tiempo record, porque a decir verdad la casa no estaba tan estropeada como yo pensé que estaría lo único que hice fue lavar la ropa, limpiar el piso, lavar los plato y servicios, y por ultimo y más desagradable el baño, nunca me a agradado limpiar el baño, pero bueno que se le podía hacer.

Cuando vi que ya no tenia más que hacer me puse a leer mi libro "cumbres barrocosas" (no me acuerdo si se escribía así), que hizo que pasara el tiempo volando y para cuando me di cuenta el sol se estaba ocultando y Charlie no volvía a casa. Pero creo que pensé muy rápido, por que se escucho el coche de la patrulla estacionarse.

—Hola Bella —saludo Charlie—, lo siento si me demore pero tenia que hacer algo - se veía que tenia sueño por que tenia los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego los abrió como platos al ver toda la casa limpiada por mi.- me voy a dormir - fue lo que dijo al salir de su asombro. Se dirigió a su pieza y yo a la mía mañana tendría clases.

Mi primer día de clases en Forks.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero soñé en que gritaba el nombre de alguien y después un dolor terrible en el pecho. Me levante sobresaltada y la luz entraba por la ventana de mi pieza alumbrándola por completo. El sueño quedo en mi mente grabado.

Baje a desayunar y Charlie ya estaba tomando su desayuno por lo que yo me prepare rápido el mió y me lo comí más rápido aun para terminar junto a mi padre.

—¿Cómo iré a instituto Cha... papá? —se me había olvidado que no le gustaba que yo le llamara por su nombre, decía que era una falta de respeto. Y lo era.

Pero que sabía yo y el de respeto... nada

El sonrió picadamente y un brillo se asomó por sus ojos, que lo hizo verse más joven.

—Ya lo veras Bella —cuando terminé de comer me lave los dientes y baje para encontrarme con Charlie en la puerta, con la misma sonrisa que me había mostrado hace rato—, ¡sorpresa! —exclamó abriendo la puerta de golpe cuando yo estuve frente a ella.

Lo que vi me emociono mucho, una camioneta roja estaba frente a mis ojos - paresia antigua pero no me importaba mucho.

—… papá es perfecta, gracias —lo abracé por el cuello, para luego correr donde estaba la camioneta estacionada, ósea… frente mi casa.

Subí y me di cuenta que no tenia como encenderla. Busque, nada, después me acorde de mi padre y me baje avergonzada del auto a pedirle las llaves. Estiré las manos para que mes las pasara y lo hizo.

—Gracias, nos vemos. —dije mientras me dirigía a mi camioneta de nuevo a mi nueva camioneta, aunque en realidad ya debería tener hartos años.

Maneje al instituto, pero no me costo mucho ya que mi padre me había mostrado todo con un mapa en cuanto había llegado al aeropuerto.

—¿Tu debes ser Isabella Swan no cierto? —preguntó un lindo chico rubio en cuanto me baje del auto —, lo siento no me he presentado soy Mike Newton —mientras estrechaba mi mano en forma de saludo, a la cual yo respondí— ¿cuál es tu primera clase?

—Es lenguaje, pero a decir verdad no se donde esta —dije avergonzada nuevamente, el rió ante mi sonrojo lo que hizo que yo me sonrojara más.

Mike me indicó con la mano que lo siguiera y yo nuevamente hice caso. Caminamos por pasillos infectados en alumnos hasta que por fin se detuvo y me miró, con su dedo índico la puerta en la que nos habíamos detenido al frente. La puerta era de color blanco. Al igual que los largos pasillo.

—Adiós, esta es tu sala yo tengo que ir a otra antes de que toquen —pronunció rápidamente mientras se daba media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Tome mucho aire y abrí la puerta para poder entrar y encontrarme con la mirada de la profesora y la de los alumnos.

—Pase señorita Swan, siéntese en donde quiera —el profesor se dio vuelta para escribir, yo me fui a sentar al único puesto libre, que era al lado de una chica, paresia tímida.

—Hola, soy Bella —me miró extraña ante mi reacción—, ¿como te llamas? —sonrió, esto iba bien.

—Soy Ángela —me regalo otra sonrisa—, pero me gusta que me digan solo Áng.

—Esta bien, _solo Áng_ —se rió ante mi mal chiste, igual yo me reí—. Bueno Áng. ¿Cuantos años llevas en este instituto? —quería hacer amigos rápido, pero no mejores amigos.

—Solamente 2 años, obviamente no necesito preguntarte a ti, eres nueva. —_si seria estúpido_, Pensé.

Después de cambiar esas palabras no hablamos más. Las clases pasaron rápidas y llego la hora del almuerzo donde me encontré a Ángela y me invito a sentarme con ella, lo que yo acepte muy feliz - por lo meno había echo una amiga.

Cuando nos sentamos llegaron más personas y Ángela me los presento uno por uno el primero fue Ben, después fue Jessica y por ultimo a Mike, al cual yo ya conocía.

Desvié mi mirada a la entrada del lugar y ahí fue cuando vi a un grupo de chicos entrar todos de mucha musculatura y una buena estatura. Párese que Ángela noto para donde se dirigía mi mirada por lo que me los presento.

—Los primero que entran son Sam y Emily, son una pareja —la mujer era bonita a excepción de una cicatriz en su cara que la desfiguraba - la siguiente pareja son Jarded y Kim —apuntó con disimulación a los dos—, y la última pareja es Quil y Claire —a esos últimos no les preste atención porque mis ojos se dirigieron al ultimo del grupo que venia con la cabeza gacha, mirándose los pies, Ángela cacho nuevamente mi mirada—, ese ultimo es Jacob Black, el esta solo y es mas distante que los demás...

La deje de escuchar por que cuando menciono el nombre del chico este levanto la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me sentí realmente incomoda con la mirada que me había quedado viendo. Desvié mi cabeza y seguí escuchando a Ángela tratando de no pensar en como me había mirado.

Ahora tenia clases de matemáticas, nuevamente Mike me dijo en donde estaba la sala y me condujo a ella. En cuanto entre desee jamás haberlo echo por dos simples cosa, primera: el profesor me dijo que me sentara cuando solo había un asiento disponible. Y la segunda: es que al lado de ese asiento se sentaba Jacob Black, quien sonrió al verme pasar por la puerta.

Tomé asiento al lado suyo y preste atención a la clase, no me iba a pasar toda la clase pensando en porque ese chico me había quedado mirando de esa forma tan extraña.

Nadie hablo… creo que pensé demasiado rápido.

—Hola —comenzó él—, soy Jacob Black pero creo que ya lo sabes, tu debes ser Isabella Swan —¿cómo sabía que yo lo conocía?, ¡acaso me había estado espiando!

—Solo dime Bella —contesté rápido—, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —él me miro raro ¡obvio si lo acababa de conocer y le estaba haciendo preguntas! iba a ser directa— se pude saber ¿por qué me miraste así en la hora de almuerzo?

—Es que nunca había visto ojos más boni... —respondió sin dudar pero ¿porque había callado?—, nada, no importa, no me hagas casos a mis comentarios, me he vuelto loco de remate.

—... creo que te he contagiado, lo siento —él sonrió ante mi chiste. ¡Por dios que tenía bonita sonrisa!—. Lo siento.

—sí, dime Jac... —el profesor nos hizo callar, de mala gana. Nos miramos y nos reímos por lo bajo.

Las clases trascurrieron tranquilas, eso me agrado, pero ya era hora de irse a la casa. No iba a quedarme en el instituto como lo hacia en mi ciudad, bueno, no era exactamente mi ciudad era de todos de la que vivían en ella.

Al llegar en la casa pensé en los amigos que había echo, pero sobre todo en Jacob. Agite mi cabeza para que las imágenes se dispersaran, funciono un poco porque la imagen de Jake seguía clavada en mi mente. ¿Por que lo recordaba tanto?, ¿en verdad le gustaban mis ojos?, ¿era esa la razón por la que me había mirado de esa forma en la hora de almuerzo? No tenía respuestas a esas preguntas pero tenia un buen presentimiento de esto.

Pasaron las horas y fue el tiempo de acostarse, mañana seria otro día. En cuanto me dormí soñé con él, esa fue la primera vez que soñé con _Jacob Black._

Las semanas pasaron y Jacob no dejaba de hablarme cuando teníamos la misma clase, por un tiempo pensé que solo me molestaba y luego me di cuenta que solo quería ser mi amigo, por lo que lo acepte. Con el tiempo me empezó a caer bien y nos hicimos buenos amigos, yo lo había invitado a mi casa para estudiar y el acepto con gusto. Conoció a Charlie, y a mi padre le callo bien el, todo esto me estaba gustando.

En cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con él más me daba cuanta que no podía controlar mis sentimientos, sentimientos que jure que nunca me abarcarían, y ahora me traicionaban como si nada, eso sentimientos me iban a volver loca si no hacia nada al respecto.

La persistencia de Jacob dio frutos y se convirtió en un gran amigo para mi… y ojala yo para él.

Lo quería más de lo que debía.

—Bella —miré a mi padre— ¿se puede saber por que estas tan pensativa? —preguntó curioso.

Sonreí y luego me sonrojé.

—Nada —dije y me levante de la mesa para ir al instituto.

En cuanto llegue me dirigí a mi clase de arte. Pensaba en que aria este día que estaba desocupada, ya que Jess iría donde se abuela en la tarde y Ángela iría a la Push. Me acorde de Jacob y todos los problemas del día se me fueron de la mente, por lo menos podía reír con el una poco hoy – o tal vez mucho.

Este iba a ser mi día de suerte, pues Jacob estaba en la misma clase que la mía – en la que venia en ese momento – en cuanto entre me di cuenta de algo, el estaba serio pero cuando me vio esa seriedad se esfumo para dejar ver una hermosa sonrisa que me encanto. Me indico que me sentara a su lado y yo le hice caso.

—Hola Bella —dijo con lo que yo respondí con otro "hola". El resto de la clase ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que llego el final de la clase, el dijo—, se que estas muy ocupada pero... te gustaría ir... —bufó— ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?, como tu me invitaste a la tuya, pensé que lo mejor seria que yo te invite a la mía...

—Claro Jake —se relajo un poco—, ¿cuando? —teníamos una prueba y yo no había estudiado por estar paseando con las chicas.

—No se... —puso cara de pensativo, lo que me causo gracia y me reí—, cuando tu quieras —mencionó seguro.

Me sonrojé por lo que iba a decir.

—Puede ser... —sonreí con picardía—, hoy mismo, tenemos una prueba la próxima semana y no he estudiado —sentencie.

Nos quedamos en los pasillos un rato hablando, hasta que el menciono.

—¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? —cierto me había olvidado por completo de la otra clase, tal ves ya tocaron y nosotros hay hablando como tontos. Mire para todos lados, me alivie al ver que los pasillos seguían llenos de alumnos.

—Es... —mire mi hoja—, lenguaje.

Jacob sonrió.

—Yo también, vamos los dos juntos —tomó mi mano y me arrastro por los pasillos hasta llegar frente la sala, tocaron, habíamos llegado a tiempo. ¿¡Que irónico?.

La clase siguiente no la teníamos juntos, pero por suerte era la última.

Las clases que faltaban terminaron, me senté en la parte de adelante de mi camioneta, esperando a Jacob. Al rato lo vi y el a mi, sonrió y me saludo nuevamente, se acerco, me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me moriría en sus brazos por asfixia. Nunca antes me había abrazado, pero se sintió bien, me sentí bien, muy bien.

Después de discutir quien llevaba a quien - en el cual yo gane - nos dirigimos a su casa, el me indicaba a cada rato por donde teníamos que pasar y yo le hacia caso. Nos demoramos harto en llegar, entre risas, mientras Jacob me contaba sobre su vida.

**Jacob POV**

Seguíamos riendo en cuanto nos bajamos del auto, que bonita sonrisa tenía. Todos mis compañeros sabían que me había imprimado excepto, obvio, mi imprimada.

_Iba mirando mis pies mientras Sam, Quil y Embry se iban con sus imprimadas a sentarse en las sillas que estaban al lado de la pared. ¿Por que yo no me imprimaba?_

_Me gustaría ser feliz como mis compañeros. Pero eso también era malo, solo el echo de que podía hacerle daño cuando me trasformara me aterraba, aunque no sabia de quien me iba a imprimar._

_—Y ese ultimo es Jacob Black... —levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos de color chocolate que provocaron algo en mi._

_Una oleada de calor me inundo, un fuego que no quemaba._

_Una luz proveniente de ella._

_Todo se vino al traste de mi interior cuando la contemple atontado. Vi como las cuerdas de las personas que amaba se cortaron en un fuerte sonido…clac… se cortaron y salieron volando para disolverse con el espacio._

_Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo y hermoso cordel me ataba a mi posición._

_Y no uno nomás, sino que mas de un millón de ellos, y no eran cordeles, sino que cables de acero recién forjado. Más de un millón de cables me fijaba al mismito centro del universo._

_Podía sentir y ver como todo el mudo giraba al rededor de esa muchacha. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente._

_La gravedad de la tierra ya no servia para mantenerme atado al suelo que pisaba. Lo que provocaba que los tuviera en su posición era la chica que estaba sentada en la cafetería._

_Ella desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, de la forma en que yo la miraba. _

_Esos ojos eran lindos, más lindos que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

_Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y cuando conduje la mirada al que me había tocado me encontré con Sam, se había dado cuenta de mi imprimación repentina._

_—Ella es Isabella Swan, esta en tu misma clase la próxima hora —¿cómo sabia? tenia que preguntarle._

_—¿Como lo sabes? —pregunté con enojo, el se dio cuenta de mi celos y rió—, Sam ¿cómo sabes? —dejo de reír tomo aire y hablo._

_—Casi todos lo saben... —frunció el ceño—, no es mi culpa que tu no andes conectado a este mundo Jake —al terminar se alejó y se fue a almorzar. Salí del lugar de almuerzo y me dirigí al la sala, aunque faltara todavía, la iba a esperar._

—Jacob... Jacob... —miré para donde se encontraba Bella, me miraba como si yo fuera cosa rara, lo que era en cierto modo— ¿Me has escuchado por lo menos? —sí, yo era un tonto, pensándolo mejor.

—No, lo siento ¿qué me decías? —puse cara de interesado.

Bella se puso roja, no de enojo, sino de vergüenza.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo la nueva y mejorada "Primavera" e intentado alargarla un poco por las criticas… ojalas les guste la nueva._


	2. Gran Problema

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El reto es mío__._

_Summary: Por que cuando lo vio sintió que se quedaba en una primavera permanente. No le importó que algo le pudiera pasar a ella estando al lado de un hombre lobo._

* * *

**Gran Problema**

* * *

—Que... —me sonroje, al parecer Jacob lo notó—, es... —¿por qué era tan difícil?—, nada.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Ahora estoy segura de que soy una cobarde, una de las grandes que existen. Me empecé a sonrojar cuando note que la mira de Jacob son se me quitaba de enzima. El se dio cuenta de el por que de mi sonrojo y saco su mirada de mi.

—¿Pasemos? —cambio de tema—, no creo que te quieras mojar —solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y entré en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

Pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y tareas que teníamos los dos del instituto, Jake me presento a su padre Billy, una gran persona era amigable, simpático y siempre sonríe al igual que su hijo, Jacob me contó con tristeza en sus ojos que su mamá —la cual desconozco el nombre, y no quiero saberlo para nunca más tocar el tema—, que había muerto en un accidente de auto, por esa misma razón su padre no podía caminar.

En cambio yo le conté que mis padres se separaron y que mi madre esta con otro hombre y por eso yo me había venido a vivir a Forks.

Cuando fue hora de volver a casa a mi no me agrado la idea, pero Jacob me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a pasear a la playa un rato, donde me contó unas historias sobre hombres lobos y vampiros. }

La historia me puso los pelos de punta.

En cuanto me fui no dejé de pensar en sus historias ¿serian reales? Por lo que me dijo él, no debía creer en eso, pero no me dejo del todo convencida.

_"Tres semanas después"_

**Jacob POV**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que había encontrado a mi media naranja, Bella, había descubierto de ella muchas cosas interesantes, como que, era un poco torpe, porque había venido a Forks y que no le gustaba bailar... hablando de eso, va a haber una fiesta de baile en unas semanas más y yo quería invitarla, pero no me atrevía, yo soy un cobarde muy grande.

—¿En que piensas? —dijo la voz de Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Suelta de una ves por todas lo que quieres decir Jacob —mierda, me descubrió.

—Bella... —me miró con sus ojos negros de nuevo, el profesor hablaba sin darse cuanta de que nosotros no poníamos atención. Respiré hondo. No podía ser tan malo— ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? —su cara se sorprendió para luego volverse adoraba esa expresión.

—yo... bueno... e... —el profesor nos hizo callar nuevamente, por lo que yo no supe la respuesta de Bella, los nervios me comían de adentro hacia afuera.

Cuando toco el timbre Bella salio tan rápido que no pude detenerla a pesar de mi velocidad de lobo. La busque por todo el instituto, pero no la encontré ¡acaso se escapaba de mi! pero... como podía... aunque me hubiera dolido un no por respuesta, lo tomaría mejor que si ella escapara de mi.

La siguiente clase no me tocaba con ella, lo que me hacia esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo, los nervios me estaban matando lentamente. La clase paso lenta, muy lenta para mi gusto y sobre todo si no sabia la repuesta de Bella, en el recreo la buscaría y le haría soltar la respuestas por la buenas, porque por la malas no podía y sobre todo si era mi imprimada, y si ¿otro chico la había invitado? no, ella me lo diría, ¿pero? y si otro chico la invitaba y ella aceptaba, me dolería mucho pero dejaría que ella tome sus decisiones... por el simple echo de que estaba imprimado de ella, es decir... amo a Bella.

Cuando tocaron casi salí volando de la sala para dirigirme al lugar de almuerzo, hay estaba ella hablando con Mike. Agudice el oído para escuchar lo que decían. Lo que proponía Mike a Bella relámete me dolió, pero no iba a seguir escuchando para oír la respuesta… mi parte copuchenta me venció y escuche de nuevo, lo que dijo Bella me lastimo, pero... Yo... Nooooo... ¿como pude ser tan estúpido?, el imprimado soy yo, no ella.

Salí corriendo cuando capte que los ojos de Bella me miraban con... ¿pena?

No ella no me debía tener pena…

Corrí mas rápido en dirección al estacionamiento.

**Bella POV**

La pregunta de Jacob me había dejado desconcentrada toda la clase, a la hora de almuerzo le iba a dar una respuesta, esperándolo en la única mesa vacía que hallara cuando tocara, pensé que nunca me lo iba a pedir, ya que el sabe que no me gusta bailar, al igual que sabe muchas cosas de mi.

Estas ultimas semanas Jacob se había vuelto un gran amigo para mi, el problema era que yo no controlaba mis sentimientos y poco a poco me e ido enamorando de el, aunque yo se que para el yo soy solamente su mejor amiga y nada más.

Pero ¿como me he enamorado de el? yo dije que no me iba a enamorar de nadie, para que luego me ande destruyendo el corazón, no, así no debía pensar de Jacob, el era diferente, el escuchaba cuando alguien lo necesitaba, el es cariñoso, amoroso, tierno... y mucha cosas más. "ya calma Bella a el no le gustas, entiéndelo", si, yo a el no le gusto, pero que importaba, yo iba a seguir con mi vida sin el ¿o no?

Sacudí mi cabeza para que todos esos pensamientos se fueran de mi mente, no quería pensar en esas cosas y sobre todo si solamente lo había conocido tres meses.

Tocaron el timbre y yo salí a paso lento hacia el lugar de almuerzo. En cuanto llegue - para mi suerte - había un asiento vació en el centro del lugar donde Jacob iba a verme fácilmente, se sentaría al lado mió y yo le diría mi respuesta...

—Hola Bella —ese no era Jacob sino que era Mike, se sentó en la silla de al lado donde yo podría mirar la entrada, sin que se diera cuenta que no le tomaba atención a lo que el decía—, y... que dices —Ahora si que estoy jodida, terriblemente jodida.

—¿Qué? —miré a Mike y después de nuevo a la entrada.

Entonces vi a Jake entrar.

Mike puso su cabeza impidiéndome ver el rostro de Jacob.

—¿Qué si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? —eso me dejo peor que cuando Jacob me lo pregunto y no por que sentía lastima, sino porque sabia cual era mi respuesta, no iba a dejar a Jake por Mike.

—No —su cara se sorprendió y luego mostró dolor—, ya me ha invitado otra persona —pensé en Jake y sonreí al recuerdo de su rostro.

—Y... ¿ya le respondiste? —no me iba a dejar tranquila.

—No, no lo he echo pero le iba a decir ahora —me estremecía de terror el solo pensar decirle que no a Jacob.

—Entonces ¿cual es el problema? —sí, era seguro no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que entendiera que no quería ir con él—, dile que no, y dime que si, a mi. —me iba a sacar de mis casillas si seguía.

—¡Jamás!, nunca le diría que no a Jacob, no lo dejaría por ti —él se quedo pensativo ¿que había dicho?

—Con que es Jacob el que te invito —me miró y después puso las manos en alto—, lo siento, no sabía que te gustaba.

—No me gusta —mentí.

Él me creyó solamente por que se lo dije sin alterarme

—Él es solo un amigo para mi —en cierta parte era verdad.

Moví mi cabeza para ver donde estaba Jacob y lo que vi me rompió.

Jacob tenía la cara y los ojos tristes, demacrados... no, ¿que le pasaba? ¿Por que tenia esa expresión en su rostro? Iba a matar a la persona que le hubiera echo daño.

—No, lo siento Mike —me levanté y salí corriendo a su encuentro—, Jacob... —nada—, Jacob... —empezaba a desesperar cuando lo vi apoyado en un árbol al lado del estacionamiento, con sus manos tapando su cara.

Me acerqué a él y lo toqué.

El levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Fue incomodo, por lo que yo roja de la vergüenza desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, mirando nuestros pies que estaban unos enfrente del otro.

—Si no querías ir conmigo a el baile me lo hubieras dicho —¿qué?, que sabia el si le iba a decir si o no - pero no, tenias que escapar con Mike, no es que yo sea ce... —lo mire. ¿Que había estado a punto de decir?—, no importa, no me... -—lo interrumpí.

—Jacob ¿quien te a dicho que yo te iba a decir que no? —su mirada se encontró con la mía—, es mas, le he dicho que no a Mike, solamente por ir con tigo —una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, hasta que llego a sus ojos—, y... ¿se puede saber por que hiciste todo ese escándalo? —se puso serio, tan rápido como la sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro ahora se había desvanecido.

—Es que pensé que elegirías a ese, que en ves de a tu mejor amigo —sonreí.

Me puse de puntillas y le besé en la mejilla, él se que quieto ante mi gesto.

—Jamás pienses de esa forma de nuevo, ¿entendiste Jacob Black? —él asintió con una sonrisa, para después tenderme la mano.

—A sus ordenes joven dama —hizo el gesto de un sirviente, se me escapo una sonrisa aunque quería estar seria.

—Vamos y sin juegos —sentencié.

El rió —mi sonrisa—, y nos dirigimos a la sal tomados de las manos

_"Dos semanas"_

Jacob y yo habíamos quedado en que me iba a venir a buscar. Yo lo esperaba en mi cama acostada, con los pies en el aire mientras leía mi libro, pero no me puedo concentras.

Jacob me había dicho que es el lugar mas bonito que a visto, que lleve un campamento por que quiere mostrarme cuan lindo es cuando anochece. Yo le dije que invitemos a Ángela, pero el se negó diciendo:

_no quiero que nadie más sepa que existe_.

Los segundos pasaban como horas, horas que faltaban para ver a Jake cruzando por esa puerta, _tic toc,_ leo mi libro, _tic toc_, horas pasan, _ti toc_, falta poco, _tic toc_, es emocionante, _tic toc_, nada mejor puede pasar, _tic toc,_ no me puedo concentrar, _tic toc_, se acerca el momento, tic toc, un auto se escucha afuera, _tic toc,_ los pasos aproximándose a la casa, _tic toc._

Se escuchan los golpes de la puerta, bajo volando, bueno, no literalmente volando. Tengo suerte no me caigo y sigo con mi suerte hasta la puerta donde la abro, Jacob me saluda, yo le invito a pasar, solo asiente, esto es tan emocionante.

Hablamos unos minutos mientras esperamos que el tiempo pase.

Me levantó del asiento y voy a buscar mis cosas al armario, donde tengo todo listo para mi salida, Charlie ya sabe que iré de excursión con el. Lo más raro es que mi padre no se había opuesto ni un poco a que su única hija saliera con un chico que apenas conoce.

Tal vez, es por que no conozco realmente a Charlie, que pena, esto me pasa por no pasar tiempo con el.

Bufó.

Sonrió, nada me va a poner de mala este día donde Jacob y yo estaremos a solas.

—Bells —así me decía Jake, solo me agradaba que el me digiera de esa forma - es la hora vamos.

—Ya voy, no seas tan desesperante —solté una risa—, no sabia que estabas desesperado por estar conmigo a solas —bromee.

Vi en su cara el asombro en cuanto llegué a la sala.

—No... Nada... es que yo... —se puso rojo bajo el color de su piel cobriza ante mi comentario inadecuado— ¿quieres ver el lugar si... o no?

—Claro que si —_obvio_ agregué mentalmente - quiero ver tu lugar feliz.

—A sus ordenes dulce dama —me acordé de el día de _"gran problema"._

* * *

_Aquí lo que mejore de el capitulo… lo que no fue mucho, y tambien mejore la letra._

_Viaje Bueno._


	3. Lugar Feliz

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El reto es mío__._

_Summary: Por que cuando lo vio sintió que se quedaba en una primavera permanente. No le importó que algo le pudiera pasar a ella estando al lado de un hombre lobo._

* * *

**Lugar Feliz**

* * *

Después de caminar harto rato por el bosque Jacob me cubrió los ojos con un trapo viejo y me dijo que lo siguiera, al cual yo hice caso, el estaba ansioso por mostrarme su lugar feliz - como le llamaba - Me conducía por lugares rocosos, pues en mi pies se sentía la rocas, hasta que no mas, solamente se sentía el pasto bajo mis pies, ya quería quitarme la venda y ver el hermoso lugar, esto - como ya lo dije - es emocionante.

—Ya hemos llegado, te voy a quitar la venda de los ojos para que puedas ver —aunque no fue una pregunta, yo asentí con la cabeza.

En cuanto me quito la tela mis ojos, yo no me acostumbre a lo que vi, el lugar era hermoso, Ho... Mejor dicho ese acantilado. El pasto iba desapareciendo conforme uno se acercaba a la orilla de este, los árboles que rodeaban el acantilado, el árbol más cercano estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, eran verde intenso, dándole así más belleza al lugar.

—¿Te gusto?

—Sí..., es... hermoso —oí a Jacob decir unas palabras que mi oído humano solo pudo captar un "tanto" y un "tú".

No supé que quería decir con esas palabras

—¿Qué haz dicho Jake?

—Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, nada importante —me sonrió—, pero esto no es lo que te quiero mostrar, si no que esto —me giró la cabeza y ahí vi el verdadero espectáculo.

En el agua el sol se ocultaba, reflejándose en esta... sol, Jake era como un sol, mi sol personal

—¡Sorpresa!

Nos sentamos en una roca que estaba a dos metros del acantilado, miramos el espectáculo hasta que el sol se oculto completamente detrás del agua. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a hacer las carpas —cada un trajo la suya—. Entre chistes de Jacob y risas de ambos que salían cuando el chiste era bueno, al terminar miramos nuestro trabajo y nos pusimos a comer cada uno con las cosas que trajo de su casa, Jacob comía súper rápido, en cuanto yo me termine mi primer bocado Jake se había terminado todo lo suyo.

Estaba asiendo frió, mucho, empecé a tiritar —a pesa de que traía mucha ropa—, y Jacob me paso la chaqueta que traía en mano, quedándose con el una polera negra sin mangas.

—J...ake... te...s…a...re…s...fri...ar —dije mientras castañeaba los diente, el no le dio importancia, se sentó más cerca mió y me abrazo. En sus brazos me sentí bien, me sentía protegida de cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer daño. Me di cuenta que Jacob tenia una temperatura alta, de seguro llegaba a los cuarenta grados.

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo estaba apto para hablar lo hice.

—Jake, estas hirviendo ¿estas enfermo? —me preocupe.

—No Bella, no estoy enfermo... yo... soy así —apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza aun abrazándome—. Me ha encantado este día. —suspiró.

—Tu lugar es muy lindo, gracias por mostrármelo.

—No... - lo miré— no es mi feliz... es nuestro. —sonreí y él contesto a mi sonrisa con una suya.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió, mire sus labios y el se dio cuenta. Se empezó a acercar poco a poco y... un aullido se escucho a lo lejos que hizo que nos separemos. ¡Rayos!

Ahora si que detestaba a los lobos con toda mi razón de ser. Habían echo que lo que pudo ser el mejor momento de mi vida se fuera al agua sin poder volver a atrás, dejándonos en un silencio muy incomodo.

—Yo... —empezó él—, tengo sueño —bostezó—, me voy a acostar —se levantó dejándome sola.

_¿¡En qué estabas pensando Isabella Swan!_

Después de un rato me levante, el frió invadió todo mi cuerpo nuevamente. Abrí la carpa y me adentre lo más rápido posible para que su interior no se enfriara. No lo logre, la carpa se enfrió más de lo que quería y eso fue un grave error. Los huesos empezaron a dolerme como nunca antes lo había echo en mi vida.

Las horas pasaban y yo solo podía pensar en ese casi-beso que me di con Jake...tenía que dormir, la noche ya estaba bien entrada, y yo no hacía nada más que pensar en él, en su calor, en su cuerpo, en su rostro cerca del mio, acelerando mi corazón a velocidades increíbles, que jamás nadie había hecho eso e mi. Me acosté y me cubrí con las sabanas que había traído limpias de mi casa.

En cuanto me propuse a dormir luego de un gran rato de meditación, lo logre. Soñé que estaba en el baile, yo bailaba con Jacob de las manos con una canción llamada "Tiempo de vals", en cuanto termino esa canción dieron una de Lady Gaga llamada "Just Dance".

La luz iluminó la carpa en que dormía plácidamente, molestándome un poco en los ojos. Juraba que mi pelo estaba hecho un lío. Salí al exterior, donde hacía menos frió que la noche anterior, bueno, porque en esos momentos el sol estaba saliendo y aún me quedaba un poco del calor corporal.

Ahí estaba el sentado en una roca mirando el hermoso amanecer. Me acerqué a él despacio para que no se diera cuenta y poder contemplarlo.

No me resultó.

—Ven Bells, siéntate al lado mió —con su mano golpeo el lado de la piedra que estaba desocupado—. Mira el amanecer, es hermoso.

Sin decir una palabra me senté al lado suyo como el me había indicado. Al sentarme el me abrazo por la cintura, ese movimiento me hizo estremecer. Jacob pensó que tenia frió y me apretó más contra su pecho. Después de un rato de contemplar el amanecer decidí hacer mis preguntas.

—Jacob —estaba nerviosa.

—Mmm...

—¿Te puedo hacer preguntas? —ojala que diga que si. Crucé mis dedos.

—Claro, puedes hacerme cuantas preguntas quieras —respondió seguro.

Suspiré.

—¿Se puede saber si tu me haz estado espiando? —solté de una ves por todas.

Su brazo se tensó en mi cintura, delatandolo. El aire en mis pulmones fue necesario, ya que su agarre firme por unos momentos me dejo sin respiración, lo que disimule fácilmente.

—No...No, es solo que escucho tus... conversaciones porque... tengo un oído muy bueno —esa explicaron no me dejo muy tranquila, pero ¿quien quiere pelearse con su mejor amigo?—. Siguiente.

—¿Que te pasa que tienes esa temperatura? y no me des la misma respuesta de ayer, ¿ya? —esta pregunta la había soltado más rápido que la anterior. Esta vez el respondió más relajado.

—Soy así —lo mire con cara de:

_Te dije que no me digieras la misma de ayer._

—En serio Jacob, nadie antes que yo halla conocido tiene tal temperatura —tenía que darme una respuesta más normal.

—Tal ves será porque nunca conociste a un Quileute ¿que era un Quileute?, Jake leyó mi expresión—, un Quileute son una tribu, tienen leyendas que te conté el otro día cuando salimos a pasear —recordaba ese día, el día en que me contó esas historias.

_Caminaba por la playa con Jacob de la mano, tenia que irme pero Jake me había dicho que quería mostrarme lo hermosa que era el rió de la Push. Si que era hermosa, sobre todo si tienes a un chico que te acompaña mientras te toma de la mano con delicadeza, como si te fueras a romper como el cristal más fino del mundo entero._

_—Sabes... aquí hay leyendas, leyendas sobre hombres lobos y... —me apretó un poco la mano, a pesar de que me la tenia tomada delicadamente—, los vampiros —la ultima palabra la había escupido como si fuera un insulto. _

_—Me las puedes contar —mi interés había empezado a crecer. Nos sentamos en las ramas de un árbol, donde miramos hacia el agua cristalina—, por favor... sí - puse cara de cachorro._

_El cayó ante mis suplicas y habló._

_—Bueno... ¡pero debes saber que no son de verdad! —agregó después de un rato—, ¿quieres que vaya al punto o..._

_—Solo cuéntalo —le interrumpí. Me miro con el seño fruncido. "ups". _

_Me callé._

_—Bueno, las leyendas se tratan de lobos y vampiros, como dije antes de que tú me interrumpieras —me miró y después de nuevo el agua—, se supone que nosotros nos convertimos en grandes lobos, tan grandes como un caballo —la historia me empezaba a gustar—, y después están los fríos, tan lindos, pero bebedores de sangre a la vez, ellos huelen horrible,... por lo que dicen, y son tan rápidos como los lobos... he incluso algunos mas rápidos._

_Calló por un rato para después seguir con la historia._

_—Hace tiempo llego un grupo de vampiros a Forks, pero ellos decían que no eran iguales a los demás, que no bebían sangre humana sino que de animales —¿cómo seria encontrar a un vampiro o a un hombre lobo?—, el problema era que los espíritus lobos no querían que los chupasangres estuvieran cerca, así que hicieron un tratado —iba a preguntar pero él no me dejó—, déjame terminar ¿sí?... —asentí—. El tratado se basa en que ninguna especies puede pasar la línea que nos separa —¿que línea?—, y lo segundo es que ellos no pueden morder a un ser humano —me miró—. ¿Preguntas?_

_—¿Qué pasa si alguien cruza la línea o un vampiro bebe sangre de un humano? —eso era lo único que no había entendido._

_—Si llegara a pasar eso habría una lucha entre la dos especies, una gran y fea pelea, donde solo una ganara —me dio la sonrisa mas tierna que le haya visto de él hasta este momento._

_—Y... ¿qué tiene que hacer un lobo para que el tratado se rompa? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_—Para que un lobo rompa el tratado solo necesita provocar a un vampiro o chupasangre y hace que cruce el tratado, pero eso se basa más en los fríos que en los lobos, pues los hombre lobo fueron lo que pusieron las condiciones —miró el cielo y luego a mi—, ¿que hora es?_

_Mire mi reloj y lo que vi me impresiono, era muy tarde y no iba a alcanzar a hacerle la once a Charlie. Me levante rápidamente._

_—Me tengo que ir Jacob —salí corriendo—, ¡adiós! - grite cuando estaba lejos. _

_Gracias a dios no me caí, párese que la buena suerte me esta llegando, bueno, no tanto._

—Recuerdo perfectamente ese día —dije aunque no me había preguntado si lo recordaba—, ¿se puede saber como es que encontraste este lugar?

Sonrió.

**—**Fácil... estaba caminando cuando encontré este lugar —paso su mano indicando todo el lugar—, y pensé que cuando encuentre a alguien especial se lo mostraría, y aquí estas tú. No necesito nada más que esto.

Me sonrojé.

—Gra... gracias, tu... nuestro lugar especial es muy lindo —sonreí. Esa sonrisa se la dedique a este mágico lugar—, me ha encantado.

—Si, he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida acá —mi sonrisa no hizo más que agrandarse— y cuando me declare a la chica que amo, lo voy a hacer en este lugar —la sonrisa se me desvaneció al tiempo que sentí como el dolor en mi pecho apareció repentimamente. Me paré y me dirigí a la carpa, una mano me agarro del brazo - ¿he dicho algo malo?

_—_No _—_mentí_—, _es solo que... este lugar me trae un bonito recuerdo de un lugar desconocido _—_no podía decirle que sus palabras me habían dolido.

_—_Sonríe, por favor, no me gusta verte triste _—_puso cara de herido_—_ "solo quiero verte reír" _—_dijo cantando la letra de una canción. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios_—_ soy bueno ¿no?.

_—_Tú y tu ego, que no hace mas que crecer _—_bromeé con él. Su risa resonó por todo el bosque, suerte que estábamos solos_—._ ¿Comemos? si es que no te devoraste toda tu comida anoche y tengamos que volver por un dolor de estomago.

_—_Ja... ni que yo fuera un troglodita _—_se dirigió a su carpa y sacó un par de bocados.

_—_Si que lo eres _—_respondí. Hablar con él era tan fácil como el hecho de respirar. Todo con él era fácil.

Pusimos un mantel y comimos con un extraño sol iluminándonos. Y como ayer Jacob no se demoro en devorar su plato de comida, más bien desayuno, pero tenia que hacer una excepción con el porque era un gran plato, estaba repleto. En cuanto termine levantamos el mantel y las cosas para dejar todo ordenado como si nunca haya pasado un humano - más bien dicho dos humanos - por estos alrededores hermosos.

También desarmamos nuestras carpas ya que no íbamos después de la hora de almuerzo, aunque todavía faltaba para eso queríamos tener todo listo. El desarmar de las carpas fue tan divertido como cuando las armamos, Jake me ayudo con la mía ya que no quería despegarse de el suelo y mientras yo luchaba por sacarla el se acerco y la saco con una mano. Se me había olvidado que tenía tanta fuerza, con esos brazos quien nos los tiene.

Mi torpeza no hizo falta. Cuando caminaba hacia el bosque me tropéese con una piedra, espere que el suelo chocara conmigo pero ese momento nunca llego, solo sentí unos brazos calientes en mi cintura. Subí la mirada y vi que fue Jake el que me había salvado, ¿como? si hace poco lo había visto a un metro mió y ahora estaba a mi lado sujetándome.

Me pus con los pies en el suelo.

_—_¿Cómo has llegado a mi lado? _—_frunció el seño_—, _hace un rato estaba a un metro de mi... y cuando me caí estas a mi lado.

_—_Se llama adrenalina, ¿no lo haz escuchado? _—_se deshizo de su agarre de mi cintura_—,_ búscalo en google, de seguro lo encuentras.

_—_No sabia que la adrenalina hacia esas cosas _—_desafié

_—_Ni te lo imaginas _—_me tomó de la mano, sentí mariposas en mi estomago volando libremente. Las mejillas me ardían_—,_ ¿qué querías ver en el bosque? - ¡de nuevo cambiando de tema!, pero no le dije nada, por algo evitaba hablar de eso.

_—_Quería ver que hay en su interior, solo eso - en verdad quería escaparme un rato de el, me di cuenta que era imposible.

_—_Te quiero mostrar algo, ojala te guste _—_¡más sorpresas! Este lugar me empezaba a agradar mucho, quizás demasiado.

Era extraño que haya un sol así en Forks. En los días anteriores solo había llovido y días completamente nublados, pero ahora el sol alumbraba con todo su esplendor. Tal vez es por que mi sol personal me acompaña, o tal vez no.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuanta por donde íbamos, hasta que escuche el ruido del un riachuelo.

_—_Mira, te voy a tapar los ojos como el día anterior, si es que no te molesta _—_me aclaró el cunado vi que nos habíamos detenido. Me puso la tela roja de ayer en los ojos. Caminamos un poco asta que sentí que la manos caliente de Jacob no me estaban tocando, se habían desvanecido.

_—_Jake... Jacob... ¿se puede saber donde estas? _—_sentí las manos nuevamente en mis hombros en cuanto había terminado de hablar. ¿Adonde se había ido para dejarme sola en ese bosque?_—,_ ¿sabías que con mi torpeza me podría haber caído? _—_escuché su risa a mis espaldas.

_—_Ay... Bells, eres tan cómica _—_empezamos a caminar de nuevo_—._ Ahora creo que tengo que protegerte de tus pies _—_hubo un silencio_—._ Llegamos.

Me saque la tela de los ojos y vi el riachuelo que había escuchado cuando aun la tela me tapaba los ojos. El riachuelo era tan bonito como el acantilado, el agua corría veloz dando unos destellos en ella, simplemente era hermoso el lugar.

**Jacob POV**

Ver los ojos chocolate de Bella mirando impresionada el riachuelo hizo que mi pecho se llenara de alegría, alegría que solo salía cuando la veía a ella. A mi imprimada.

Era tan linda, yo se lo había dicho ayer solo que su oído humano no lo escucho cosa que agradecí, por que después me arrepentí

_—Si… es… hermoso —Bella estaba totalmente asombrada mirando la belleza de el acantilado, pero tenia miedo de que en unos de sus actos torpes se cayera por él._

_—No tanto como tu —dije en un susurro casi inaudible, para mi desgracia párese que Bells escucho algo porque me pregunto que había dicho—, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, nada importante —dije para salvarme de una vergüenza segura._

O el casi-beso que nos damos y que hubiéramos podido darnos si es que Quil no hubiera aullado, lo iba a matar con mis propias manos pero Claire se encargaría de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

_—Tu lugar feliz es muy lindo, gracias por mostrármelo —no era solamente mi lugar feliz, ahora era suyo también, todo lo mió era suyo, al igual que yo soy totalmente suyo._

_—No... —me miró__—_ no es... _—_ahora se lo iba a decir_—,_ es nuestro _—_me sonrió y yo no pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

_Mientras habíamos estado hablando ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que nuestras caras estabas muy cercanas. Poco a poco empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros. Me miro los labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Acerque mi rostro un poco más entonces... un lobo aulló en lo más oscuro de bosque haciéndonos pegar un brinco a los dos, quedando nuestros rostros mucho más lejos uno del otro._

_¡Rayos!. Ese era el aullido de Quil, rayos y mil rayos, me había echo perder la oportunidad de lo que pudo ser el mejor momento de toda mi estúpida vida. No habíamos quedado en un silencio incomodo._

_—Yo... —no me sentía muy bien en ese silencio creado por el vergonzoso espectáculo—, tengo sueño —mentí—, me voy a acostar —hice un falso bostezo muy convincente para Bella. Me levante y me fui a mi carpa verde agua, dejándola sola._

_Me maldije unas mil veces más por ser un maldito miedoso que no se atreve a confesarse a su imprimada, luego caí dormido entre una maldición y otra._

Bueno, tal vez esta se la dejaría pasar a Quil, por la simple razón de que el no es un estúpido miedoso, por algo tenia a Claire ¿no?

La invité a sentarse un rato al lado mió y callados los dos, cada uno en sus pensamientos, nos pusimos ver el agua del riachuelo. El silencio no era incomodo, ese silencio era muy bienvenido por mi y por Bella. Cuando me di cuenta que era hora de irnos —por que mi estomago gruño, en un sonido solo audible para mi—, tomé la mano de Bella y la dirigí al acantilado donde los dos no dijimos ninguna palabra. Ahora si el silencio me estaba empezando a molestar.

—¿En que piensas Bells? —¡que estúpida pregunta! ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—Eh... —genial ahora me creía un tonto y un copuchento de pensamientos ajenos—, estaba pensando en mis sueños —lo había dicho, y porque no solamente me dijo:

_No me gusta decir lo que pienso._

—Hahaha —fue lo único que logre articular con mi voz llena de vergüenza

Después comimos en silencio —nuevamente—, mientras Bella miraba la luz del sol. Ella era tan linda su pelo y sus ojos brillaban ante los rayos de sol que se colaban hasta llegarle, su piel blanca era suave, o por lo menos eso siento yo cuando la tomo por la mano. En cuanto terminamos de almorzar cada uno recogió sus cosas al igual que el desayuno y nos pusimos en marcha.

La iba a dejarla en su casa para luego irme a la mía corriendo ya que como en mi condición lupina no me cansaba.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa ella solo fue capas de decir

—Me ha encantado el lugar no se como puedo agradecértelo —_con un beso_, dije mentalmente, por que decirlo en voz alta me hubiera dado vergüenza.

—No me lo tienes que agradecer —me di media vuelta y sentí su mano en mi hombro, solo esa acción me hizo feliz.

—¿No creas que dejare que te vallas caminando? —me di vuelta y la miré.

—P... Pero —me cayó poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

—Nada de peros, toma —me entrego las llaves de su camioneta—, me la devuelves mañana y vamos los dos juntos al instituto —no reclamé en absoluto, sino que asentí sin problemas. Me adentré en la camioneta y me fui de camino a la Push.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí otro capitulo en la mejoración de Primavera._

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	4. De Compras

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El reto es mío__._

_Summary: Por que cuando lo vio sintió que se quedaba en una primavera permanente. No le importó que algo le pudiera pasar a ella estando al lado de un hombre lobo._

* * *

**Compras **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jacob me estaba esperando cuando me desperté por la mañana, con mi camioneta y las llaves en la mano girándolas sobre un dedo.

Parecía un niño así.

Le sonreí a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Me dirigí al baño a lavarme rápidamente, no quería dejar a Jacob esperando como un necio en el frió, se podía congelar, aunque su temperatura sea sorprendentemente alta, ¿cómo cuando va al medico no se dan cuenta?

En cuanto terminé de bañarme me vestí y salí sin comer, solo quería estar con Jake. Él ahora me esperaba dentro del auto leyendo materia del cual teníamos prueba. Me subí a camioneta y Jacob ahí recién se dio cuenta que yo estaba con él.

—¿Lista señora Bells?

—No soy tan vieja —exclamé. Él solo sonrió nuevamente, partió mi cacharro y nos llevó al instituto. Cuando se me paso un poco el enojo le pregunte—, ¿tú crees que yo soy vieja?

—Mmm... No lo sé —me miró—, tal vez esa cana te lo diga —me tomó el pelo y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la pista.

—¿Qué? —me miré en el espejo que tenía el auto. Nada—, estúpido, me haz asustado —le pegué en el hombro.

Pasamos todo el resto del viaje en silencio. Su broma no me había gustado ni un poco, a decir verdad, no me gusto. Al llegar el estacionamiento estaba lleno de alumnos por lo que a Jake le costo encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse.

Después de varias vueltas lo logró, se bajó y de un rato para otro estaba abriendo mi puerta.

—¿Estas enfermo? —le toqué la frete en cuanto me baje—. Sí, es confidencial tienes caballerotitis aguditis —se rió junto a mi.

—No, no lo estoy solo quiero ser "algo" —hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos—, caballeroso hoy solamente contigo —me sonrojé—, me encanta cuando te pones así —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y la elevó para ver mis ojo, después la soltó.

—Vamos —cambié de tema—, no quiero llegar tarde y que me anoten por llegar atrasada a clases contigo —puse una mano en mi corazón—. Me daría tanta vergüenza.

—Ya, vamos nos si no quieres llegar tarde conmigo —puso cara de herido—, como dices.

—Tonto, sabes que haría muchas cosas por ti —me reí en mi interior—. Vamos —esta vez fui yo quien le tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de clase.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie en la sala, por lo que decidimos irnos a nuestros puestos —ósea juntos—, cuando llegó el profesor, minutos después de tocar el timbre, nos dijo que hiciéramos un trabajo con el compañero de puesto. Al que obviamente no me opuse.

Las preguntas fueron tan fáciles que Jake y yo terminamos en un lapso corto de tiempo en terminarlo, por lo que nos dispusimos a hablar.

—¿Sabes? —le dije a Jacob—, no me haz contado sobre tus amigos ¿cómo son? —una sonrisa se pegó en su cara.

—Ah...pues... —pensó—, son muy simpáticos, Quil es el menor de todos, bueno, solamente por unos meses, es muy alegre y siempre anda apostando con Jared... este Jared, siempre anda detrás de Kim, el... esta totalmente enamorado —se rió y el profesor lo hizo callar—, su imprimación lo volvió loco —se tapo la boca con la mano como si hubiera metido la pata y me miro con horror.

Si él no hubiera echo ese gesto yo no hubiera procesado las palabras que había dicho. ¿Imprimación?

—¿Qué es la imprimación? esa palabra nunca antes la había escuchado —el solo hizo ademán de bajar la cabeza—. Habla —desafié.

—Es... una palabra de los Quileutes —pronunció las palabras atropellándose unas con otras, pero gracias a Dios entendí lo que dijo.

—Entonces, sigue con tu relato antes que hayas dicho aquella palabra —no quería interrupciones.

—Bueno —tomó aire y prosiguió—, como te decía Jared esta enamorado de Kim, Jared nunca para de hacer bromas y molestarme cuando me encuentra un punto débil —miró la pizarra—... y por último esta Sam, él es más serio que la mayoría del grupo, pero igual ríe, sobretodo si esta Emily cerca.

—¿Y las chicas? —me miró. Eso ojos me iban a volver loca, debería decirle a Charlie que se lo lleve esposado por provocarme de esa forma.

—Ellas, son muy hermosas —se me encogió el corazón de dolor, odiaba esto, odiaba amarlo y no saber si él también me amaba de la misma manera viciante. Como me hubiera gustado pararme e irme de ese infernal lugar— y también están perdidamente enamorados de sus chicos, Kim y Claire son inseparables, pero Emily siempre anda a distancia de ellas, nadie sabe por que.

En eso me acordé de la gran cicatriz que cruzaba el lindo rostro de Emily.

—¿Qué le paso a Emily en la cara? —pasé mi mano en la parte de mi cara donde vi que Emily tenia la cicatriz

Suspiró.

—Un oso la ataco —abrí los ojos como platos— cuando fue de excursión, se alejó del campamento. Lo que no debió haber echo, porque nadie la cuidaba, y se encontró con un oso que le hirió la cara —en sus ojos se vio la tristeza.

Su dolor me llegó de golpe, aturdiendome un poco.

—Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado —me avergoncé.

—No te disculpes, solo tenias curiosidad, pero te agradecería que si te acercaras a ella no la vieras mucho a la cara.

—Y... ¿tú te haz enamorado de alguna chica? —sabía exactamente su respuesta pero aún así pregunte, con miedo, me iba a doler profundamente, como una apuñala en el corazón, pero era mejor su felicidad que la mía, pero tenia que ser fuerte

—Sí, —su sonrisa se quitó para dejar al descubierto una cara de dolor, casi paresia que iba a llorar—, pero, creo que yo no le gusto ¿y a ti?

—¿¡cómo que no le vas a gustar?, ere el chico mas fantástico que conocido en mi vida —estaba siendo muy sincera con él—, quien no te querría a su lado —me sonrojé al notar una sonrisa picara en su rostro—, y... Respondiendo a tu pregunta... —tomé aire—, si... Estoy enamorada.

—De seguro a él le gustas —me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida, eres amigable en cuanto te lo propones, eres inteligente, eres... - me soltó las manos.

¿Por qué dejaba la frase inconclusa? Tal vez tenía que terminarla yo.

—hipócrita, inservible... —me cayó con sus dedos.

—No, nada de eso... no me hagas caso —miró nuevamente el pizarrón de la sala de clase.

—Jacob, me tienes harta de que dejes tus palabras en el aire dime de una vez por todas lo que quisiste decir —elevé un poco la voz.

—Ya Bells no te enojes que no es para tanto —sonrió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír?

—¿Sabes qué Jacob?.. ¡Cállate! —en ese momento tocaron el timbre y salí de la sala lo más rápido posible para que Jake no me alcanzara.

En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente lejos las lagrimas bañaron mis ojos. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Jacob de mi?

Tal vez yo nunca le he caído bien y solo se reía de mi en mis espaldas —me sequé los ojos con mi manga—, si eso era, nunca he estado a su nivel. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? Solamente es que es tan perfecto.

En cuanto tocaron el timbre me dirigí a mi siguiente clase en la que Jacob no estaba, hoy no lo veía hasta la hora de almuerzo, pero ahí tendría que encarármelo.

Las demás clases pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto en las que yo no tomé demasiada atención por mi discusión con Jake. En todo ese tiempo la mente se me había aclarado como para darme cuenta que era yo la que provocó la discusión entre los dos.

Caminé entre los alumnos del instituto hasta que llegué a la cafetería. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, levanté la mirada, me encontré con Ángela que estaba preocupada.

—Bella ¿estas bien? —me miró los ojos— ¿!por qué lloras¡?.

No dije nada, solo me lancé a sus brazos para llorar más de lo que debía, ella se impresionó ante mi ataque pero después me envolvió en un abrazó.

—¿Te a echo algo Jake? —mencionó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lloraba.

—No, he sido yo la que se a peleado con él —sentí que las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo— y le entendería perfectamente si no me quise volver a ver.

Cuando me zafé del abrazo nos dirigimos a sentarnos en una de las tantas mesas vacías. Una traicionera lágrima pasó por mi mejilla hasta que cayó en el piso de cerámica.

—¿Cómo sabes que he peleado con Jake? —dije cuando sentí que mi voz no se iba a romper.

—Bella, lo he visto y no digamos que el esta mejor que tú —miró hacía la nada y de nuevo hacia donde estaba yo—. Deja de llorar por favor, ¿no querrás darle una explicación a Mike?

Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré hondo. Al poco rato llegó Mike a sentarse con nosotras.

—Hola Ángela —levantó una ceja cuando me miró—, ¿Bella qué te a pasado? —mierda.

—Mike, me gustaría decirte que calladito te ves más bonito —le di una pequeña sonrisa a Ángela en forma de agradecimiento, en lo que ella me cerró un ojo.

—¿De que hablan chicos? —preguntó Jessica cuando se nos unió. Me miró, frunció el ceño y siguió hablando—, ¿ya saben que vestido van a usar para el baile?

—No —respondió Ángela—, pero estaba pensando en que hoy podría ir a comprar uno a Port Ángeles ¿quieres ir Bella?

— Sí —respondí en un susurro por miedo a que se me quebrara la voz.

—Me incluyo —concluyó Jessica —no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde después del instituto ¿Dónde nos juntamos? —me miró y después a Jessica y así sucesivamente.

—Entonces yo ayudo con el auto —dijo Mike al que las tres asentimos agradecidas.

Cuando terminamos de comer me dirigí al estacionamiento, me adentré en mi camioneta roja y dejé que las traicioneras lágrimas mojaran mi pálido rostro nuevamente. No quería ir a clases solo por el hecho de que Jacob estaría en ella. Cuando sentí que las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos arranqué mi dinosaurio directo a mi casa.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa subí corriendo a mi dormitorio, dejé el despertador una hora antes de la que habíamos acordado para ir a comprar y me recosté en mi cama, en la cual al rato me quedé dormida.

_Tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin_

Sonó el despertador con el cual apagué sin sacar mi cabeza de la almohada. Me levanté y bajé a prepararle la cena a Charlie ya que tenia que salir. En cuanto entré en la cocina mi padre estaba en ella leyendo el diario del día con felicidad.

—Hola Papá —saludé sin ganas en el tono de mi voz.

—Hola Bella —dijo él cuando dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa para luego mirarme.

—Padre... voy a salir con las chicas a comprar un vestido —el corazón se me encogió de dolor al pensar para que iba a usar ese vestido.

—Hija a llamado Jacob —no le tomé atención al comentario, me dirigí a cocinar—, me ha preguntado por ti y le he dicho que estabas durmiendo así que era mejor llame más tarde —miró su reloj—, pero hasta ahora me ha llamado cinco veces seguidas para saber si estas bien... Bella si sigue llamando así tendré que esposarlo —bromeó.

—Ya, padre —traté de pensar en lo que hacia para que las lágrimas no bañaran mi rostro.

Cuando terminé de cocinar subí a lavarme los dientes —a pesar de que no había comido— y me peiné mi desastroso pelo que estaba enredado. En cuanto terminé bajé muy despacio las escaleras, me senté en el sillón para esperar que los chicos llegaran. Solo faltaban cinco minutos y listo.

_Rin. Rin. Rin _

Sonó el teléfono de la casa. Me levanté ágil del sillón y contesté.

—Hola —traté de imaginarme quien llamaría a esta hora, después de todo, que yo sepa, no esperaba a nadie. Bueno, además de la salida en grupo con los chicos.

—¿Bella? —se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Jacob? —me sorprendí al averiguar de donde provenía la voz. Fue casi música para mis oídos.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo y no más tarde sino que aho...

—No —le corté. Hablar con él me estaba haciendo mucho daño, más del ya causado, y, aunque hubiera deseado decir que todo era mi culpa, algo me hacía negarme a decirlo—, Jacob —su nombre salio como un susurro—, no voy a estar en casa he quedado con los chicos a que íbamos a comprar un vestido, excepto Mike, claro está.

—Conque el vestido —suspiró—. No sabes que ansias tengo de verte con el puesto, de seguro te ve...

—No creo que me vayas a ver con el vestido puesto, porque no lo voy a usar —me dolía mucho decirle esto. Las lágrimas salieron de mi rostro—, por lo menos ahora no tengo planes con el —la voz se me quebró en esta última palabra.

—Bella... —susurró ahora él—, eso es una forma de decir que no iras al baile conmigo —No fue una pregunta. Su voz se torno un poco fría y dura que me dolió... de nuevo—. Bueno, no me importa iré con otra chica... —esas palabras hicieron que mi llanto creciera. Jacob lo notó— Bella... No, no llores...

—¡Cállate Jake!, ya bastante daño me haz hecho y sí, no iré al baile contigo, ni nunca, oyes bien ¡Nunca! —antes de que él pudiera repondré colgué y me apoyé contra la pared para poder seguir llorando ahí sin que nadie me detuviera por el momento, ahogándome en mi propia miseria y palabras.

Al rato sentí como los brazos de Charlie me envolvían en ellos. Eso fue peor, me hizo recordar a mi protector y esta vez las lágrimas fueron imparables.

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Me levanté de golpe y fui a abrirla lo más rápido que mis torpes pies podían. En cuanto la abrí vi a Jessica al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, pero al mirar mi cara se desvaneció —diría yo— mágicamente.

—Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado y por que estas llorando? —no le respondí si no que quise hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Vamos?, ¿o quieres quedarte aquí hablando de mi vida y problemas? —mi voz salió casi como una amenaza por lo que me tapé la boca y después dije con arrepentimientos—. Lo siento... es que no he tenido un buen día y no quiero hablar de eso.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Mike, en silencio. Adelante se sentó Jessica, al lado del único chico que estaba en el auto —que era el que conducía— y yo me fui atrás con Ángela. En cuanto me subí Mike arrancó su auto negro a una velocidad normal, pero aún así llegaríamos en poco tiempo a Port Ángeles.

Mike se dedicó a estar callado a diferencia de Ángela y Jessica que estaban hablando del vestido perfecto y esas cosas.

—¿Con quien vas a ir al baile Jess? —pregunté. Me sentía muy apartada, solitaria, muy callada en mis pensamientos que me querían matar, mi propia auto-tortura. La sonrisa de Jess se agrandó a través del retrovisor, pero no respondió.

—Yo la he invitado cuando tú no haz aceptado ir conmigo —respondió Mike con rencor en su voz, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Jess desapareciera de su rostro para cambiarla por odio.

Me estremecí.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunte a Ángela aligerando un poco el aire de maldad que se había formado.

Ángela sonrió tímidamente para luego contarme.

—Me a invitado Ben —yo sabia desde hace tiempo que a Ángela amaba a Ben. Los veía como la pareja perfecta— aunque me lo a dicho el otro día nomás, me dijo que se demoró porque era un poco tímido, nada que me molestara. Y tú Bella ¿quien te ha invitado? —llegó la hora de la verdad.

Ya podía escuchar el redoble de tambores en mi cabeza.

—Jacob —Ángela y Jess me miraron con los ojos como plato—, pero hemos discutido y le he dicho que no indirectamente para luego decírselo directamente a través de la linea telefónica —se holló un bufido por parte de Mike—, por eso no se que voy a hacer con el vestido que me compraré hoy con ustedes —las chicas no salían de su asombro, por lo que me sonrojé y ahí recién las dos se dieron vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué te haz peleado con Jake? —no pude evitar que un sollozo saliera por mi garganta. Me sonrojé por la forma en que Ángela me quedo mirando.

—Ni siquiera se yo que le a pasado, Jess —dijo Ángela seria—, pero no le ando preguntando para que se torture ella misma —había subido un poco el tono de voz pero se relajó— y te agradecería que no vuelvas a sacar ese tema al aire de nuevo —esta Áng, siempre tan intuitiva.

Traté de ocultar mi rostro de los chicos y sobre todo de Ángela que estaba sentada al lado mió, mis intentos fueron en vano, pues Áng me abrazó y me consoló lo que quedaba de viaje.

En cuanto llegamos Port Ángeles estaba infectado de personas por lo que a Mike le costó encontrar un estacionamiento mientras Jess no dejaba de reclamar por el tiempo perdido de vuelta tras vuelta. Después de varios intentos fallidos Mike encontró un lugar donde entrará su auto perfectamente.

Empezamos a recorrerlas calles de Port Ángeles lo mas deprisa que podíamos. En cuanto encoframos la primera tienda —que era de zapatos— entramos y nos probamos un montón de modelos diferentes, fueron tantos que la señora que nos atendió con una sonrisa término con la cara echa un desastre además de que escuchamos como reclama, los que nos hizo reír mucho.

Mike era el único decente de todo esto.

En cuanto salimos de la tienda solo una llevaba un par de zapatos, esa era Jessica que había encontrado un par de tacones negros al cual ella dijo que iba a encontrar el vestido perfecto que les combinara.

Buscamos más tiendas pero ninguna nos atrajo mucho como para que compráramos en ella. Mike empezaba a reclamar.

—Emm... voy a comer —se tocó el estomago y este grujió—, las esperare en el reuntaran "delicias" ¿Saben donde esta no cierto? —Ángela fue la única que asintió. En cuanto Mike se marchó nosotras empezamos a buscar una tienda nuevamente.

Después de tanta búsqueda mis pies se estaban empezando a quejar de tal maltrato, pero yo no les hice caso y seguí buscando. Nuestra tolerancia dio frutos, pues encontramos una tienda que en la ventana había un vestido de color rojo que a Jess le encantó y entró corriendo. Ángela y yo la seguimos, a paso lento, en cuanto entramos la sorpresa nos invadió, estaba llena de vestidos bonitos, había en las paredes y perchas en medio de la sala, cada uno muy diferente al anterior. Ángela se probó un millón de vestidos y solo uno de todos los que había le gusto de verdad este vestido era verde limón, tenia mangas de una tela que se traspasaba con la vista, la espalda estaba totalmente cubierta y su tela era muy suave. En cambio solo me limité a mirar sentada como las chicas se compraban sus vestidos, por que algo me decía que me vestido perfecto no se encontraba aquí.

Salimos de la tienda y ahora solo faltaban unos zapatos para Ángela y la prenda entera para mí, cuando Jess tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la fiesta de baile. Cuando quise darme cuenta la luna empezaba a llegar al punto más alto del cielo por lo que las tiendas iban a empezar a cerrar y yo no tenía mi vestido y Ángela no tenía sus zapatos.

Jess llamó a Mike para decirle que íbamos para donde el estaba. Cuando íbamos llegando el vestido soñado paso frente a mis ojos por lo que les dije a las chicas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza para luego acompañarme a la tienda. En cuanto entramos pedí el vestido al señor, al poco rato volvió y me mostró el diseño, era perfecto, su tela era aun más suave que el vestido de Ángela, la espalda la tenia destapada y era de un color azul que envidiaría cualquier chica. Me lo compré con un par de zapatos del mismo color, con un tacón alto y unas perlas negras en su punta. Ángela también encontró sus zapatos y estos realmente eran bonitos. Salimos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nos encontramos con Mike unas cuadras más allá en un restauran de lujo. Pero gracias a dios era barato. Cuando nos sentamos nos tomaron atención al tiro.

—Bella ¿Cuando vas a usar ese vestido?, es que simplemente es hermoso —la sonrisa que tenia hasta ese tiempo se esfumo de mi rostro. Jess se dio cuenta y agregó—. Lo siento —puso una mano en su corazón—, juro que se me ha olvidado.

—No importa —di una media sonrisa—, yo misma me pregunto para que lo voy a usar o solo fue un desperdicio de dinero. —sentí como si se me clavara una aguja en el fondo del corazón.

Mike notó la tensión en el aire y no lo pensó dos veces para empezar a hacer chistes.

—Haber cuénteme como les fue —se pasó una mano por el pelo y pestañeo rápidamente para imitar los gestos de una chica. Ninguno aguanto la risa por lo que explotamos para lo que después nos retaron los dueños del local por hacer un escandaloso ruido.

Comimos entre chistes e historias que contaban los chicos pues yo no tenia o no me acordaba de alguna para contar, por lo que solo me quedé callada y me reía cuando me tenia que reír. El tiempo pasó literalmente volando y para cuando me di cuenta era media noche.

Pagamos cada uno lo que tenía que pagar y nos dirigimos a donde se supone que aviamos dejado el auto. En cuanto Mike lo encontró no subimos y nos pusimos en marcha de regreso a Forks. El viaje de regreso fue tan cómodo que ni me acuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, solo recuerdo que Ángela me sacudía el hombro diciendo que despertara, que ya habíamos llegado y que estábamos frente a mi casa.

Me bajé del auto y saqué las llaves de mi casa que estaba en mi chaqueta que llevaba en la mano. En cuanto estuve adentro subí las escaleras y puse mi vestido en el guardarropa para luego sacar mi pijama e ir a bañarme. En cuanto el agua cayó sobre mi cuerpo sentí que todos los problemas del día se esfumaron por un rato para después volver. Salí de la ducha y me vestí lo más rápido posible que mis no ágiles manos me permitieron, me sequé el pelo y lavé los dientes. Acto seguido me fui a dormir a mi acogedora cama, dejando que los problemas sean parte del pasado.

Sentí uno pasos en el patio, ha lo que reste importancia y luego caí dormida.

* * *

_Bueno, que mas les puedo decir… que dejen comentarios… y si les gusta con mucha razón, por favor, si es que pueden._

_¡Viaje bueno a todos!_


	5. Hombres lobos

Hombres lobos

-Bella – se escucho una voz proveniente de la ventana de mi habitación. Como estaba adormilada no supe de quien era – Bella abre la ventana – un silencio largo y luego - ¡joder Bella abre la maldita ventana! – el sueño se desvaneció en cuanto descubrí de quien era la voz. Me levante de la cama de un golpe y luego mire el reloj, eran las 5:00 de la mañana.

De mala gana abrí la ventana, lo más despacio que mi humanes pudo. En cuanto la abrí vi. La figura de Jacob en el bosque, solo eso, no podía distinguir sus rasgos por la oscuridad que abundaba.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob Black? – mi tono de voz era totalmente frió por la culpa de aquel chico.

-Hablar contigo… no sabes cuanto lo siento, en verdad Bells, no me a gustado pelear y creo que nunca me va a agradar, si eso impide que nuestra amistad deje de existir – sentí. Como si clavaran un alfiler en mi corazón. Las lágrimas ya querían salir, para decir como me siento.

-Tu no sabes cuanto he sufrido yo también, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que no me dijiste en la clase.

-Lo se y lo siento tanto, pero además quiero decirte otra cosa, no quiero quedarme aquí afuera de tu casa mientras hablo contigo – si me llegaba a tocar iba a ser demasiado para mi, por lo que tenia que negarme.

-No Jacob… - fui interrumpida por el.

-Por favor – en su tono había tanto dolor que no pude luchar más y caí rendida a sus pies.

-Bueno, te iré a abrir –me dirigí a la puerta de mi pieza. Pero en cuanto toque la manilla, una mano caliente toco mi hombro. Me di vuelta y me encontré con la, mirada triste de Jacob. Eso fue mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Las lágrimas sin aviso de mi rostro, en cuanto el se dio cuenta su cara se descompuso más de lo yo había visto antes y me abrazo poniendo mi cara en su ardiente pecho desnudo.

No se cuanto rato estuve hay solo se que estábamos Jacob y yo en esta habitación dándonos un abrazo. Un abrazo sin rencor, sin palabras, sin carisias, sin nada, solo un abrazo perfecto que decía todo y nada a la vez. Cuando mis lágrimas pararon de salir de mis lloros ojos recién me di cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, cosas que Jake me tenía que explicar.

En un rápido movimiento Salí de sus brazos calientes y me senté en la cama. Le indique que se sentara al lado mió, a lo cual hizo caso sin apartar su mirada de la mía, como si fuera a desaparecer o Salí corriendo dejándolo solo en mi pieza.

-¿Estas mejor? – no respondí, solo fui capas de apoyarme en su pecho para reprimir un sollozo.

-Dime de una vez por todas a que viniste Jacob – escuche como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a una velocidad que pensé no existía. Aun así no saque mi cabeza de donde estaba – no me hagas esperar mas – le suplique.

-Te he dicho que he venido por otra cosa además de pedir perdón – me acaricio el pelo, me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – he venido a decirte mi… secreto… nadie mejor que tu debe saberlo y no puedo aguantarlo mas escondértelo.

-De que hablas – levante una ceja - ¿Cuál es tu secreto? – no entendía lo que me quería decir.

Se quedo pensando un rato lo que iba a decir, pero cuando abrió la boca… nada silo de ella.

-No creo que sea tan grave como para que no se te ocurra que decir – le exclame.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes que te alejaras de mí? – sus palabras me dejaron en shock por unos segundos.

-¡No! – aclare mi voz para que no se diera cuanta de cuanto lo necesitaba a mi lado – no, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... te bienes a disculpar, por que dices que no quieres que nuestra amistad se venga abajo y ahora me vienes con que quieres que me aleje de tu lado si me cuantas tu secreto – saque mi cabeza de sus manos en un movimiento brusco y mire mis pies – si es así no quiero que me lo cuentes.

-Pero saldrás corriendo igual si te lo digo – me explico con tristeza.

-No lo creo – lo abrase por la cintura para infundirle confianza – nunca me escaparía de ti, ni que fueras un ladrón de los mas peligrosos.

-No tienes la menor idea – mascullo.

-Te quiero Jacob y eso es suficiente para no escapar de ti pase lo que pase – fui muy sincera con el.

-Bueno… ¿te acuerdas de las leyendas que te conté de la tribu? – asentí. No quería interrumpirlo - ¿y te acuerdas que te dije que no deberías creer en ellas? – Volví a asentir – pues… mentí esas leyendas son reales… yo soy un ejemplo en vida de una de ellas.

Lo mire confundida, no avía entendido absolutamente nada.

-No te entiendo Jake.

-Mira te lo voy a hacer mas fácil ¿si? – Me miro y luego se levanto de la cama – soy un hombre lobo Bella – abrió sus brazos indicándome todo su cuerpo – se que esto te va a asustar pero tenia que decírtelo – se sentó de nuevo a mi lado – ahora corre, corre y dile a Charlie que hay un hombre lobo en tu casa, aunque nadie te crea.

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mí?

-No lo are – me miro sorprendido – no voy a negar que tu confesión me sorprendió mucho por un momento – baje la mirada avergonzada – pero te he dicho que eras muy importante para mi como para dejar que te alejes de mis, como tu piensas.

El silencio inundo la mi pequeña habitación, yo no quería mirarle el rostro a Jacob para no ver su expresión, pero no podía deja de obligar a pensar cual seria. De seguro cualquiera que fueran aria que me sonrojara como un tomate.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos nuevamente pero no hizo fuerza para que lo viera a los ojos por lo que yo hice ese gesto sola. Su rostro estaba bañado en sentimiento de los cuales solo logre distinguir felicidad… inseguridad y por ultimo… tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, nosotros somos inestables, no podemos controlarnos cuando nos enojamos y no quiero acerté daño – soltó mi cara – no quiero acerté mas daño del que ya te he hecho – se puso una mano en el pecho donde se supone que asta el corazón – y me duela mucho que estés triste.

-Yo se que te podrás controlar… como ya lo he dicho… eran un increíble chico que lo que quiere se dispone a hacer sin importar las dificultades del camino.

-No Bella ¿es que no lo entiendes?, esto no se trata de querer o no, solo sucede y listo – chasqueo la lengua – alguien sale lastimado, el instinto de lobo no se puede controlar – se notaba cuanto le dolía decirme esto – y tu eres muy importante para mi, no sabes cuanto, pero lo eras – sus palabras me petrificaron por un momento. Luego me llene de valor y le pregunte.

-Jake – le levante la cara por el mentón - ¿Cuán tan importante soy para ti? – tal vez le importaba de la misma forma que yo a el.

Cuando Jacob se disponía a contestar… tin, tin, tin sonó el despertador de mi cómoda que estaba al lado de mi cama… lo apague de un golpe. Acto seguido el estomago de Jake gruño provocando risa entre los dos.

-A y también nos dicen licántropodos – dijo entre risas el lobo.

-Pues…creo que este licántropodo tiene hambre – señale el estomago de Jake

Jiro los ojos restándole importancia.

-Y yo creo que no voy a comer nada… sobretodo si la cocinera es mala – bromeo.

-No te preocupes – pase una mano por el aire, como si nada del mundo pudiera detenerme para hacer una deliciosa comida – eso quiere decir que te quedaras a desayunar – no fue un pregunta, pero aun así Jacob asistió con la cabeza y brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

Me levante de la cama u busque ropa para ponerme en mis cajones. Me dirigí al baño cuando encontré una buena combinación de ropa. En cuanto Salí de baño me dirigí a mi pieza para decirle a Jake que bajara a ayudarme con el desayuno, no lo encontré en ningún lado en cuanto entre en mi habitación. Unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina me indico donde estaba mi amigo licántropodo.

Baje lo más silenciosa que pude – y también más lenta – para poder darle un buen susto a Jacob, falle totalmente en mi pequeña misión imposible. Se me había olvidado perfectamente que este era un hombre lobo, los lobos – por lo que leído – tienen un buen oído además de su olfato.

-Se que estas hay Bella – se escucho una carajada – nunca podrás asustarme – todo quedo en silencio y en cuanto entre en la cocina, Jake no estaba – BUUUUU.

-Aaaaaa – me asuste mucho cuando Jacob me asusto.

-Pero yo si puedo asustarte a ti –se carcajeo de mi – deberías haber visto la cara que as puesto – lo empuje y me dirigí a preparar el desayuno.

Los que prepare fue un pan para mi, y dos para Jake – bien sabia yo cuanto comía el – acompañado de un gran vaso de leche para los dos cada uno. Serví los platos y me senté al lado de la silla que ocupaba Jacob.

-Debo aceptar que esta muy buena la comida que preparaste – dijo cuando probo el pan – tiene una pizca exacta de todo – empezó a lesearme.

-No sabia que era un experto en eso de probar comida – le dije con ironía.

-Es que yo soy un fantástico lobo con las papilas y el olfato altamente desarrollado que todos los además – bromeo.

-Tu, tu ego y tu gran bocota… nunca me van a cansar – pensé en lo que había dicho – espera… - explote de repente - ¿hay mas?, ¿Quiénes?

El asintió por que tenía la boca llena de pan, en cuanto se la trago hablo.

-Los demás son Sam, Quil, Jared, y por ultimo pero menos importante es Paul.

-¿Quién es Paul? – yo nunca había escuchado hablar de el.

-Es el único que no va al instituto, por que se saca muy malas notas y es el al que mas rápido se le puede sacar de la casillas – me miro con un brillo que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

-Si lo describes así de seguro es un caballero – bromee. – Y debe ser muy guapo – a Jacob no le agrado el comentario, su cara se puso seria – lo siento – agregue finalmente después de un rato de silencio. El solo hizo ademán de seguir comiendo la comida de su plato.

-No es tu culpa – agrego cuando termino su primer pan – es solo que no quiero que le digas, ni pienses, que los chicos de la manada son guapos.

-¿Celoso? – pregunte enarcando una ceja. Se quedo con la boca abierta de par en par.

Negó con la cabeza después de unos segundos y siguió comiendo su segundo pan. En cuanto terminamos de comer levante los platos y Jake los lavo después de convérsenme de que el los podía lavar – lo que yo asentí a regañadientes – termino de lavar todo y se fue a sentar al lado mió.

-Bella te quería decir, si te gustaría verme en mi forma lobuna – gire los ojos y pregunte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

No respondió a mi pregunta sino que empezó a hablarme de lo que había pasado en la cocina.

-Bueno…Bella veraz… yo soy celoso – sentí una felicidad indescriptible – y no me gusta que mi mejor amiga se ande fijando en otros chicos y después me deje de lado por su novio – "pum" la alegría se fue para ser cambiada por ternura.

-Yo nunca te dejaría – le acaricie la mejilla - ¿es que no entiendes? – Me reí en mi interior – yo nunca te dejaría por que eres muy importante para mi – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Mi sonrisa. Me encanto saber que yo era la que provocaba esa sonrisa hermosa en el – y…, si quiero verte en tu forma de lobo, para no confundirme contigo cuando cualquier otro lobo se me atraviese.

Jacob no dijo mas, solo me tomo de la mano y me saco de la casa a tirones. En cuanto estuvimos afuera de mi hogar me dio un beso en la mejilla – a la que me sonroje como un tomate – y se fue a lo más denso del bosque. Cuando paso unos segundos – que parecieron horas para mí – y el no volvía me dio miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Jake, por lo cual lo iba a llamar. En cuanto abrí la boca n lobo salio por el mismo lugar en donde mi amigo loba había desaparecido, en cuanto estuvo afrenté mió se acostó en el suelo así dejando su panza reposar en el lugar.

Me acerque un poco a el, acaricié su oreja, su suave oreja – que al igual que todo su cuerpo – era de un color cobrizo – como el cuerpo de Jake – Sentí un ronroneo proveniente del pecho del can – lo que me causo gracia. – era presido al ronroneo de un gato.

En cuanto mire la cara del lobo fijamente de frente, el me babeo, dejándome toda la cara mojada – hhhiiiuuu.

-Jacob, ¿Qué demonio hiciste? – reclame molesta. Una sonrisa de lobo se extendió por el rostro de Jacob, lo que hizo que mi enojo se esfumara mágicamente.

Con su gran hocico – por que en verdad si que era grande – me indico que me subiera a su lomo a lo cual yo iba a reclamar por la entupida idea.

-¿Estas loco o que? – No quiero matarme – el solo hizo el gesto de girar los ojos e indicarme nuevamente su hombro – bueno, pero… anda lento por favor – el lobo asintió y yo me acerque a su cuerpo acostado en el pasto. En un solo movimiento del hocico del licántropodo y yo ya estaba montada en su lomo.

Corrió y poco, a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad, provocando mis insignificantes ojos humanos vieran los árboles como una simple mancha verde, pues el pasto no se veía – si es que había pasto en ese lugar – Me aferre a su pelaje lo mas fuerte que pude cuando sentí que me iba a caer… ese momento nunca llego… pero aun así lo tenia fuertemente agarrado. No quería morir tan joven.

Me sentí tan bien en el lomo de Jake, que sentí que de en verdad el me amaba y que yo iba a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo para siempre en mi lado. El iba a ser solamente mió y ni iba a dejar que ninguna chica le eche un ojo - ¡que celos¡ - a mi bello licántropodo cobrizo, a mi sol personal. Y si el no me amaba de la misma forma que yo a el, de seguro me dolería, pero yo lo aceptaría dejándolo ser feliz con cualquier chica que tuviera a su lado – aunque no fuera yo – No soportaría que le hagan daño y detestaría con toda mi alma a la persona que lo haya echo sufrir – e iría a hablar con ella para explicarle que tenia a una magnifica persona al lado y que no la menospreciara. Por que solo así seria feliz el resto de su vida – Solo había una cosa que no soportaría que Jake hiciera y moriría de dolor. Yo no soportaría que el se casase. Moriría por un dolor que solo se puede sufrir con el amor. Mi amor por Jake.

Sentí como el lobo se había detenido, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era el acantilado – nuestro lugar feliz – el lugar era mas hermoso que lo que mi inútil mente pudo recordar.

Me baje y al instante siguiente me gire para ver al lobo a los ojos, este desapareció en el bosque dejándome totalmente sola. Sabía que volvería en su forma humana, por lo que solamente me fui a sentar en la roca que estaba desolada y que Jacob y yo aviamos ocupado como asiento cuando habamos venido la primera vez – no hace mucho.

Sentí una mano caliente en mi hombro, lo que hizo que me sobresaltase. Me di vuelta y vi. Como Jake se reía en silencio a mis espaldas – se me había olvidado que en su condición lobuna, el podía ser tan sigiloso.

-Señorita, ¿puede dejar de asustarse? o podría darle un infarto y eso me rompería el corazón – se puso una mano en el pecho e hizo un puchero con los labios. Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo reacciono y lo abrase por la cintura. Se podría decir que era un nuevo reflejo humano mió – si me vas a dar un abrazo así cada vez que este triste lo podría hacer mas seguido –me sonroje y me aparte de sus ardientes brazos.

-Este…yo…Jacob…yo…no… - Jacob se rió, lo que hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara de intensidad y color – no es gracioso Jake, si he venido para que te burles de mi es mejor que me devuelvas a mi casa antes de que llame a mi padre.

-Wow, nunca pensé que la señorita Bells tenia ese carácter de fiera – me di vuelta para irme a mi casa. Sentí la mano de Jake aferrada a la mía lo que hizo que mariposas volaran en mi estomago – lo siento – dijo Jake volteándome, dejándome al frente de su rostro, ahora que estaba un poco agachado – no te enojes por favor… sabes a la perfección que soy un tonto.

-Jacob quería preguntarte ¿por que piensas que me aras hecho daño si asta ahora nadie a salido lastimado? - iré sus ojos del color de la noche con atención.

-Bella, Bella, mi pequeña Bella he indefensa Bella – meneo la cabeza – no te he dicho toda la verdad…. a Emily no la ataco un oso… fue Sam …el…se descontrolo por un segundo y Emily estaba muy cerca, por lo que resulto lastimada – se enderezo y puso mi cabeza en su pecho de forma que pudiera escuchar su corazón – y si eso – se refirió al corazón – dejara de latir en ti, por mi culpa, no podría soportarlo – por una rato pensé que se iba a poner a llorar por lo que se me ocurrió algo para pasar el rato.

Empecé a tatarear una canción llamada "moonlight sonata" y Jacob me tomo de la mano, bailo junto a mí. Damos vueltas y vueltas, no me quiero separar de el, la sensación es maravillosa y siento que vuelo. Que solo somos el y yo en este lindo mundo. Que nadie se interpondrá en nuestra amistad. Me doy cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. De mi Jacob Black.

Bailamos un poco mas y cuando yo me canse Jake tatareo lo que quedaba de la larga canción. En cuanto la termino empezó a cantarla de nuevo. Su voz era la mas linda que he escuchado y mi cabeza en su pecho captaba el rico olor de Jacob, era un olor de hierva y menta. Su pecho caliente calentaba mi mejilla, mientras bailábamos al compás de la música que estaba siendo tatareada por el. Me sentí la chica mas querida del mundo y la mas feliz también. Quería con ansias que el tiempo se detuviera, para yo poder ver el rostro perfecto de Jacob Black. Mis sueños comparados con el momento que estoy pasando fueron un cero. Este es mi momento perfecto y pienso que cada segundo que pasa es excelente, tan excelente que empiezo a adorar a mi vida. Mi vida en donde esta el chico del cual estoy muy enamorada, con toda mi alma enamorada y al mismo tiempo mi razón de ser. Este chico me vuelve loca, me derrite con su sonrisa y me hace que mi corazón se acelere con solo verlo. Aun cuando he dicho todas estas cosas maravillosas de el siento que no son suficiente para lo que el es en verdad. Mis pensamientos no le asen competencia a mi hombre perfecto. El es el chico que amare asta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que muera y mi corazón deje de latir.

En cuanto paramos de bailas sentí como las lágrimas de alegría corrían por mis mejillas mojando el pecho desnudo de Jake.

En cuanto se dio cuenta seco mis lágrimas con sus labios. Eso me hizo estremecer.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella? – Me miro con dolor – si te he dicho algo que te ha herido… lo siento.

Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

-No Jake – le sonreí – todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo por que yo… - no alcance a terminar. Me interrumpió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iras al baile conmigo? – se vio como el brillo de sus ojos aumento al pensar en eso.

-Por supuesto que si, te quiero tanto, me dolió decirte que no, pero pensé que nunca más ibas a querer hablar conmigo después de lo sucedido – sentí como se tenso.

-Bella, yo nunca voy a querer que te alejes de mi y no me gusta que sufras por mi – se pego con la mano en la cabeza – me dolió tanto hacerte eso.

Le acaricie la cabeza, en el lugar en donde se había pegado, le indique que se agachara y le bese en la cabeza como una mamá cuando cuida a su hijo querido.

-Ya deja de torturarte y llévame a mi casa que no quiero que a Charlie le de un infarto cuando se de cuenta que no estoy en ella,…además tengo que explicarle que por que no fui al instituto con una mentira – lo mire y sentí como si a Jacob ya lo hubiera conocido antes, mucho antes de conocerlo en el instituto.

Jake solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue al bosque. Al rato volvió como el gran lobo cobrizo que era.

Me subí con ayuda del lobo, que me empujo con el hocico. El viaje de regreso lo disfrute mucho más que el de ida, ya que sabía que este can - en el que estaba montada – no me iba a dejar caer – ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello – por lo menos eso pienso yo. Su palabras habían tenido un gran significado para mi, pero no tanto como para pensar que me amaba – pero yo si lo amaba en eso estaba 100% segura de aquello – El era mi universo y yo aria cualquier cosa por estar al lado de el.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa me baje, no sin antes caerme provocando una herida y un dolor tremendo en mis piernas. La sonrisa lobuna que Jake tenia se desvaneció al darse cuente de la herida sangrante que tenia. La lamió y fue al bosque para volver como humano. Con solo unos vaqueros gastados.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo como un bebe a el interior de mi casa. Abrió la puerta y entro, no sin antes cerrar la puerta en cuanto estuvimos totalmente adentro.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto cuando me sentó en el sillón – lo siento he sido un torpe al no ayudarte a….

-No Jake, ha sido culpa mía – le sonreí – estoy bien... estoy perfectamente.

En cuanto termino de hablar y se sentó al lado mió, me miro como nunca antes lo había echo. Una sonrisa picara se asomo por sus perfectos…labios. Sonrojada aparte mi mirada de la suya, por la forma en que me miraba, esa mirada llena de sentimientos que yo no entendía cuales eran y no quería saber cuales eran por miedo a encontrarme lo que yo no quería ver.

Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos. Jacob se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y se levanto.

Lo mire extrañada.

-Es Sam y esta llamando a la manada para una reunión, el es el "alfa" – aclaro todo con esas palabras.

En cuanto salio yo me dirigí rápido a bañarme y depuse a dormir profundamente.

"Tres días después"

No había rastro de Jacob. Aun cuando pensé que iba a ir al instituto al otro día, el no fue y así hasta hoy que no soporto no verlo y voy a buscarlo. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría?, ¿estaría enfermo?, ¿me querría verme?, ¿estaría grave?, ¿lo habrán retado? No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas, pero tenía una idea que arría que se resuelvan automáticamente.

Baje a gran velocidad las escaleras – tenia suerte – y me dirigí a mi dinosaurio. Lo arranque lo máximo que pude y me dirigí a la Reserva para encontrar a mi mejo amigo – del que hasta ahora no había tenido información – Cuanto lo extrañaba, avía comprendido que no podía herir sin el, pues no lo había echo estos últimos días.

En cuanto divise la pequeña casita roja de Jake, estacione mi móvil y me baje. Di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta… nada, di otros golpes a la puerta roja. Escuche como una silla de rueda se movía. Sonreí ante mi suerte.

-Hola Billy – mencione en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola Bella –me sonrió y después pregunto - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes donde esta Jacob? – pregunte rápido.

-A salido con sus amigos – mintió.

-Billy – negué con la cabeza – se que Jacob es un hombre lobo – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – me lo contó – se quedo un poco pensativo y luego rió.

-Esta en el bosque… - no escuche mas, pues en cuento me lo dijo lo que quería escuchar, salí corriendo al bosque.

En cuanto sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien me viera camine. Grite el nombre de Jacob, en forma de llamada. Quería encontrarlo cuanto antes y abrazarlo por la cintura hasta que me quedara dormida.

Escuche unos pasos a mis espaldas, en cuanto me di vuelta…. nada. El bosque estaba vació – sin contar los árboles y arbustos – En cuanto empecé a caminar no pude por que alguien me tapaba el paso. ¿Desde cuando había estado aquí?

La piel de es persona era mas blanca que la mía, tenia una cabellera negra como el carbón, una sonrisa hermosa – en verdad todo el era hermoso – pero lo que mas captaba mi atención eran sus ojos de color…rojo.

_**Jajajaja… aquí les dejo un nuevo vampiro… esto… no se =)**_

_**Chao.**_


	6. Abriendo el corazón

Abriendo el corazón

-¿Qué ase una chica tan apetitosa por estos lugares? – pregunto el extraño que tenia en frente.

Después de un rato fui capas de entender su pregunta. El miedo me impedía pensar de forma correcta.

-¿¡Quien eres? – le pregunte al hermoso extraño que tenia en frente.

-¿Es que no reconoces a un vampiro cuando lo ves?

¿No que los vampiros beben sangre?...si, la beben y yo soy una humana… no, no no, si muero Jacob se va a sentir mal, no debo deja que me mate. Pero aunque corriera el me alcanzaría en poco tiempo…Jake, el no puede enfrentar a un vampiro, no si en el intento puede morir.

-¿Qué ases aquí? – le pregunte.

-Estaba escapando de los lobos pero veo que han fallado… - me miro de arriba para abajo – y creo que se los voy a dar a entender.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte para alargar el tiempo de mi muerte.

-De que otra forma va a ser ¡matándote! –me indico con el dedo.

Se inclino y me beso en el cuello – el cual iba a morder – a lo cual yo grite de miedo. El grito fue el más fuerte que pude articular alguna vez, escuchar salir de mi boca. El vampiro se rió de mi miedo. Eso me enfureció y me dio ganas de pegarle, pero no lo hice, por que eso provocaría que me muerda más rápido.

Cuando sentí que estaba listo para morderme cerré los ojos esperando mi momento final. Con el miedo solo fui capas de articular tres simples palabras, con un gran significado.

-Jacob…Te amo.

Espere a sentir la dolorosa mordida…Nada, abrí los ojos y lo que me encontré me dejo pasmada.

Un gran lobo negro le mostraba una fila de dientes al vampiro. El vampiro lo miro con odio y luego a mí con una sonrisa de triunfo. Me estremecí de terror bajo su mirada. Tomo mi muñeca y la alzo en el aire frente a su boca, en canto la iba a morder el lobo lo empujo, provocando que volara hartos metros de donde había estado ase poco rato.

Mire al lobo estupefacta, y este me miro para luego salir corriendo detrás del vampiro, un montón de lobos lo siguieron en fila – todos eran más pequeños- pero ninguno era Jake ¿Por qué seguían a ese vampiro?, ¿Dónde esta Jacob? Sentí como mis piernas flaquearon y de un segundo a otro estaba de rodillas en el piso sollozando.

Y si a Jake lo había atacado ese vampiro, si esa era la razón por la que los canes lo perseguían. No, Jacob no podía estar muerto, el esta vivo… Pero, ¿Qué otra razón ahí de que persiguieran a ese chupasangre? O, ¿Por qué el no salio en la búsqueda de la hermosa persona que se fundió en el bosque?

Empecé a llorar, lágrimas de un amor perdido. Sentí como en mi corazón se abría una herida que quemaba como los mil demonios. Las lágrimas que botaban mis ojos, mojaban el piso como si estuviera lloviendo. Lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de Jacob Black…

Sentí como algo caliente y peludo tocaba mi espalda. Me gire y vi lo que más deseaba en el mundo que estuviera al lado mió. Jacob en su forma de lobo me miraba con miedo, enojo y... ¿amor? No, eso no podía ser, de seguro me había confundido. Sentí como la herida de mi corazón sano.

-Ho…Jake – lo abrase y el lobo me abraso pasando su hocico por mi espalda. En cuanto lo solté y el me soltó hable - ¡pensé que estabas muerto! – exclame.

El can solo puso los ojos en blanco. Me indico con su enorme hocico su lomo, indicando que me subiera en el, al igual que cuando estábamos en frente de mi casa me ayudo a subirme sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Lista – dije, el lobo solo asintió y luego empezó a correr.

Corrió más rápido que cualquier otra vez que yo aya visto. Luego de un corto rato de estar en su espalda, logre divisar una casa en medio del frondoso bosque. En cuanto estuvimos en frente de la pequeña casa, de ella salio una linda chica, que tenia una cicatriz en el rostro, lo que hizo que una parte de su belleza desapareciera. Miro al lobo y luego a mí, que estaba en su espalda con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ella es…? – dejo que la pregunta se quedara en el aire. El lobo asintió - ¿Es un… - susurro algo que no entendí -… el que esta aya? – termino la pregunta en voz alta. El lobo volvió a asentir.

Me miro y luego sonrió. Camino hasta quedar al lado del licántropodo y me extendió la mano derecha.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar? – solo asentí con la cabeza. En cuanto estuve debajo del lobo me acerque a su oreja y le susurre.

-Cuando vuelvas quiero hablar contigo – el gran lobo cobrizo asintió y luego salio corriendo en dirección asía el bosque.

Me quede mirando el bosque, hasta que no quedo rastro del gran lobo que había estado ahí conmigo y con Emily. Me di vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero ahí estaba Emily con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me miro y luego a su casa.

-Vamos, no creo que quieras esperar aquí a Jacob – de seguro ella también sabia que todos los chicos eran hombres lobos.

En cuanto entre me di cuenta que la casa por adentro era mas acogedora de lo que creía cuando la vi por afuera, en una esquina un sillón de color marrón a lo cual yo le pedí permiso a Emily para poder sentarme en el, a lo que ella me respondió que cualquier "chica lobo" podía ocupar esa casa como si fuera suya. Pero en cuanto dijo "chica lobo" el corazón se me acelero de pura felicidad. Ella ya creía que era una de ellos. Me senté y al rato vino Emily preguntándome si quería ayudarla en la cocina, a cocinar comida para los chicos. Mire la mesa repleta de comida y luego a ella.

-No tienes la menor idea, de cómo comen – recordé el gran apetito de Jacob.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pela las papas, por favor.

-No ahí problema – le sonreí.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a pelar papas con Emily. Empecé a pelar las patatas y cuando llevaba la tercera le pregunte, una palabra que me había estado rondando todo el rato en la cabeza, no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que la pregunte.

-Emily – me miro y dejo la papa que estaba pelando al lado – ¿que es la imprimación?

-Ho…Bueno – se sorprendió ante mi pregunta – tendrías que preguntarle a Jacob, el sabe… Bueno, solo por que el se a imprimado y por lo que han dicho los chicos es la imprimación más grande que hallan visto… también dice que la imprimación de Jacob es tan grande que ninguna de la que ellos tienen alcanza ni siquiera un poco la intensidad del imprimarse de el.

-Pero…eso quiere decir que la imprimación es una forma de amar – asintió mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Si Jacob esta imprimado yo no tenia por que luchar. De una forma u otra perdería la batalla antes de empezarla. Sentí como las lágrimas querían salir de mi cara para poder desahogarme.

Terminamos nuestro trabajo y nos fuimos a sentar en el sillón, ya que Emily me explico que los chicos atacarían la mesa en cuanto entraran.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, solo recuerdo que me estaban agitando y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la mirada de Jacob clavada en la mía.

Mi nuevo reflejo humano reacciono y me levante del sillón para abrazarlo por la cintura. El no dijo nada, ni bromeo, solo se sentó y me puso en su regazo. Me sonroje como un tomate. Le vi la cara y me di cuenta que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro a lo cual yo me confundí. Pensé que el iba a estar enojado conmigo por entrar en el bosque y se casi atacada por un vampiro.

-¿Qué asías en el bosque? – me pregunto rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

-Te estaba buscando – le acaricie la mejilla. Escuche unas risas provenientes de mi espalda y en cuanto me di cuenta eran los demás lobos riéndose de mi. Me sonroje como un tomate, por lo que Jacob apretó mi mano.

-Ya córtenla – lo dijo el que yo conocía como Sam. Los chicos obedecieron y siguieron comiendo de la mesa que estaba casi vacía.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa? – me pregunto Jacob en el oído. Yo asentí, el se levanto y me dirigió a la playa de la Push.

En canto llegamos sentí que la playa era más hermosa de lo que mi mente humana podía recordar. Acomode mi cabeza en el hombro de Jake mientras caminábamos por la Push.

-¿De que quieres hablar? – me pregunto después de un rato.

-De…por que no as ido al instituto – le reclame.

-Te estaba protegiendo de los vampiros.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los vampiros en esto? – no entendía nada

-Nosotros no dejamos que los vampiros entre en nuestro territorio y que maten a las personas… - suspiro – el día en que me lamo Sam me dijo que había un vampiro rondando por estos lugares y que todos debían hacer guardia – me miro con una cara tierna – yo hice más que nadie, no querría que te lastimaran – su rostro se torno frió – pero no puedo hacerlo si te andas paseando por ahí con vampiros suelto… aunque me vinieras a buscar… no importa, ya estas aquí y ahora no me importa nada más que tu seguridad.

-¿Eso quieres decir que tu andas detrás de vampiros? – El asintió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué? Jacob puedes salir herido de eso ¿Cómo se te ocu…?

-Estamos hechos para eso Bells – me interrumpió – Ya hemos acabado con el que te ha querido matar – me sonroje al pensar en las palabras que yo había pronunciado pensando que iba a morir.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? - el no respondió solo siguió caminando – es mejor que me valla a mi casa – en cuanto me di vuelta la mano caliente de Jacob me detuvo.

-No, no lo estoy, no contigo, sino que conmigo, por ser tan estúpido como para pensar que estarías a salvo en tu casa, y por eso he hablado con Charlie y le he dicho que te vas a quedar en casa de Emily hasta el lunes, el no reacciono muy bien que digamos al principio, pero después se dejo llevar y dijo que si, así que te quedaras aquí hasta el lunes – sonrió.

-Espera, ¿mi padre conoce a Emily? – la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció - ¿Cómo la conoce? – pregunte.

-Por lo de la cicatriz, por eso la conoce, el mato a supuesto oso y es amigo de ella – me miro y luego el camino por el que íbamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que encontramos el árbol de la otra vez y nos sentamos en el. Jacob primero y yo en su regazo.

Mire el agua cristalina, era tan bella que mis ojos no se querían apartar de ella. El agua se movía con el viento, provocando que se produzca grandes olas que se veían perfectamente adornadas con la luz del sol. De seguro que habían pasado segundos, pero yo sentí que fueron minutos, unos grandiosos cinco minutos. Creo que voy a amar esta playa por el resto de mis días y cuando me case la voy a hacer aquí…casarme… ¿Con quien me casaría?, ¿Seria con Jake?, ¿El me amaba?, pues yo si lo amo y creo que no voy a amar a nadie más que a el.

El viento acariciaba mi cara y la enfriaba, pero no importaba si podía contemplar esa hermosa vista que tenia. El viento era tan fuerte que sentí por un momento que me volaría, solo me salvo Jacob, el me abrazaba por la cintura muy fuerte pero aun así… ¿Jake me esta abrazando?, ¿Desde cuando? Bueno, no creo que deba impresionarme mucho, ya que Jacob siempre me abraza por la cintura, pero aun así sentía mariposas volar en mi estomago, llenándome de emociones hermosas y esperanzas.

El silencio se torno poco a poco mas incomodo. Me di cuenta que Jacob guardaba algo.

-Jacob, se que me quieres decir algo – le sonreí – escúpelo ya.

El pensó un momento para hablar.

-Bella yo…

-Auuuuuuuuu – se escucho un aullido en el fondo del bosque.

-Mierda, ahora que quieren – lo mire confundida. – me están llamando para una reunión…. ya vuelvo – y dicho esto se paro y se fue.

Jacob POV.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda y mierda… Justo cundo me iba a declarar a la chica que amo…Mierda, todo lo que me esfuerzo para que ella este bien y viene a la Reserva que esta llena de vampiros…Mierda, como nunca puedo decirle a esa chica que la amo y sobre todo ahora que se que me ama.

Párese que empiezo a detestar y amar esto de ser hombre lobo. Lo amo por que si no, no hubiera escuchado decir a Bella que me ama. Lo odio por siempre ser tan importuno, como para no poder decirle a mi chica que la amo o, no poder darle un beso en los labio…Mierda, maldigo a todo el que escuche mi mente ahora…Mierda.

Entre en fase – no sin antes atarme mis vaqueros a mi tobillo – y corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

"Jake" Dijeron las vosees de mis amigos al unísono.

"¿Qué?" respondí de mala gana. Nadie respondió pero pude sentir su preocupación por algo que no me querían contar.

"Vuelve con Bella" dijo la voz dominante de Sam.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?"

"Vuelve con Bella idiota, ahí vampiros en la Push" eso me dejo en shock. Bella estaba sola y desprotegida en el árbol, con vampiros sueltos "¡Corre Jacob!, son tres"

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y corrí todo lo que pude en dirección a donde estaba mi hermosa persona con ojos del color del chocolate.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude en mi vida, aun así senita que no era suficiente. Tenia miedo, no miedo de que algo me pudiera pasar, si no que miedo de que algo la pudiera lastimar. Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella.

Salí de fase y me puse mis vaqueros cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lugar, me escabullí de entre los arbusto y no la encontré en donde la había dejado.

Sentí como mi corazón se acelero… para después tomar un ritmo normal al verla mojando sus pies en el agua.

Bella POV.

Estaba mojando mis pies en el agua cuando sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, me gire y efectivamente tenia unos ojos clavados en mi espalda. Jake me miraba desde el árbol en donde ase pocos minutos había estado.

Se acerco a paso rápido a mí.

-Bella vamos a mi casa… ahí vampiros cerca.

-Espera, espera – lo detuve en cuanto me paro – ¿no se supone que yo me iba a la casa de Emily? – le pregunte.

-Ha... Es que… eso solo era una excusa, la verdad es que te quedaras conmigo en mi casa, acuérdate que una ves te dije que Emily vive con Sam, no creo que quieras dormir con ello –negué con la cabeza rápidamente, el sonrió y me tomo de la mano para llevarme a su casa. Demoramos menos que la ida a la playa.

En cuanto entramos cada uno se preparo un poco de desayuno. Terminamos y fue la hora de dormir, el tiempo había pasado volando y para cuando me di cuenta era de noche. Vi como Jacob buscaba unas sabanas y las ponía en el sillón.

-Jake – el me miro - ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – el miro el sillón y luego a mi.

-En mi cama – respondió – no creas que te dejare dormir en este sillón – lo indico – lo estoy arreglando para mi – no lo iba a permitir.

-No Jake, no puedes dormir en un sillón – me sonroje y baje la mirada – ¿por que no duermes conmigo en tu cama? – me sonroje aun más.

-Si tu lo quieres – intento disimular un poco de desinterés, fallo totalmente – ven Bells ya estoy en la cama – dijo en cuanto lo vi entrar en su habitación.

Me reí como una tonta ante la idea de dormir con Jacob abrazándome.

Entre a la pieza.

-¿Que es en lo que piensas? - me pregunto Jacob al ver la inmensa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-En que como dormiré sin acalorarme demasiado con un hombre lobo que me abraza - me reí por lo bajo, la sonrisa de Jacob se agrando.

No dije mas solo me fui a acostar y al rato caí dormida, en los calidos brazos de mi Jake.

La nublada mañana mandaba los pocos rayos de sol que tenia, rayos que no quería que despertaran al mi príncipe azul que dormía al lado mío, debajo de las sabanas, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le había quitado desde ayer. La noche había sido muy calida con Jacob a mi lado. Yo contemplaba su rostro, el rostro que se parecía al de un niño inocente, una mirada que a cualquiera lo destruiría de amor, un amor que yo solo quería que fuera mío, como me gustaría que todo el fuera mío y solo mío, se que suena egoísta pero es la pura y vendita verdad. Los celos me comían de no saber de quien era la persona de quien se a imprimado Jacob.

Me acomode un poco ya que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió, en estos momentos que estoy en su casa no quiero besarlo y que su padre me encuentre en un acto que me daría mucha vergüenza. La tentación me estaba acercando a su vello rostro. Con una mano aparte su cara de la mía lo que provoco que se despertara sobresaltado.

-Hauch...Bella, me dolió - me reí ante la idea de que yo pueda dañar un hombre lobo - ¿De que te ríes? - me pregunto levantando una ceja.

-De ti - le dije en cuanto pude parar de reí.

-Con que... soy divertido ¿No? - dicho esto, me hizo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. En cuanto se detuvo, me dijo - Ya es hora de levantarse, no creo que Billy quiera esperar todo el rato para ver si salimos de la pieza - me sonroje

-Vale, vale - dije de la misma forma que Jacob cuando quiere resolver algo de forma rápida. El se dio cuenta y sonrió, para luego salir de la habitación para dirigirse a lo que yo pensé, que era la cocina.

Yo salí después de un rato. En cuanto entre Billy estaba comiendo con Jacob - quien tenía un gran plato de comida - entre risas y cuentos. En cuanto Jacob se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se levanto de su silla y se fue a abrir la mía. Me senté y el la apego a la mesa lo máximo que pudo - como todo un caballero - me encanto.

Terminamos de comer y yo le pregunte a Jacob en donde estaba el baño, el me dirigió y luego se fue a buscar ropa y un pijama a mi casa. Me bañe y en cuanto hube salido vi. como en la cama de Jake estaba la prenda perfecta para el día - ¿como había escogido tan buena ropa? - Como me sorprende cada vez más este lobo.

-Listo - Jacob entro al poco rato de decir esa palabra. Me contemplo de arriba para abajo - ¿Tan mal estoy? - le pregunte con miedo.

-No...Todo lo contrario...estas...muy hermosa - me sonroje como un tomate.

-¿Vamos a ir donde Emily?

-No

-¿Entonces a donde? - le pregunte con extrañeza.

-Vamos a ir a la playa... Bueno, si no quieres estar en un lugar infectado de gente - sabia bien yo cual era mi respuesta.

-Vale, Vamos - Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la puerta en cuanto estuve a punto de llegar la mano caliente de Jacob me detuvo. Me gire y me di cuenta que traía una chaqueta negra en la mano y me la entrego.

-No quiero que te resfríes - me dijo al mirar mi cara de desconcierto - o mejor dicho no quiero que Charlie me rete por no cuidar a su hija.

Me di cuente que tenia mucha razón, pues al salir una ráfaga de viento totalmente frió invadió mi cara.

-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto al ver como me estremecía de frió.

-Bien - mentí - ¿Vamos? - el rió con seriedad.

-Vamos - me tomo de la mano y nos pusimos a caminar.

Caminamos entre historias y chistes provenientes de Jacob. Yo solo me quedaba callada, no me gustaba llamar la atención, y de seguro lo aria si empezaba a hablar con el, cosas que no se me apetecía contarle. Su mirada era tan profunda que sentía que me enceraba en ella buscando su alma, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos.

-Que... ¿Tengo algo en los ojos que no dejas de mirarlos? - me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no apartaba la mirada de el. Me sonroje.

-No...Nada...es...que... - bufe. El solo rió y se salto esa parte, en la que yo me había quedado tartamuda. - quiero ir a la casa de Emily - le dije

El no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi reciente amiga Emily. En cuanto llegamos Emily salio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Bella...tengo que hacer algo en el bosque y al tiro vuelvo, pero quiero hablar contigo a solas, solo por que me as dicho que quieres venir a acá te as salvado unos minutos, pero no tendrás otra oportunidad de salvarte, mi cielo - dicho esto se fundió en el bosque.

Entre y me puse a ayudar a Emily. Cocinamos un motón de cosas ricas para los chicos y yo no deje de pensar en lo que Jacob me había dicho en cuanto me había venido a dejar. Por estar perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta en cuando terminamos de cocinar y en cuando nos sentamos y Emily me había formulado una pregunta.

-Y...dime Bella no tengas miedo - ¿que me había preguntado?

-Lo siento, no estaba en el mundo, ¿que me preguntaste?

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Jacob? Bella - su pregunta me tomo con la guardia baja.

-Yo,... este, nada - le mentí. Por mala suerte no sementar muy bien y ella noto mi mentira.

-No me mientas Bella, Jacob me a dicho que no se te ase muy bien mentir y me doy cuenta que tenia mucha razón - me sonroje. - y por los ojos que pusiste el otro día al verlo llegar - negó con la cabeza - nadie diría que no sientes nada por el Bella, se te nota.

-Bueno ¿Quieres saber si estoy enamorada de el?, claro que lo estoy, no se desde cuando pero se que lo amo mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero no se si el me ama a mi como yo a el, tengo miedo de que me rechacé - se sintió bien expulsar todo esto - siento que el es todo para mi, y... no se que hacer si a el le pasara algo... lo amo tanto, que tengo que luchar contra mi misma para no tratar de besarlo - ojala nadie además de Emily escuche esto - quiero que el sea la persona que este a mi lado por toda mi vida... quiero que sea mió y solamente mió, quiero que el no se enamore de nadie mas y se que esto suena muy egoísta, pero lo amo y lo quiero solo para mi, Emily, solo para mi.

Emily me miro fijamente - me sonroje - y luego rió, una risa de que algo bueno había ocurrido.

-¿Tan oculto tenias todo? - pregunto por haber soltado las cosas tan rápido.

-Creo que si, pero no le digas.

-No lo are…, la que se lo dirá serás tu, y nadie mas que tu.

-No, no puedo Emily, ¿y si me rechaza?

-Por lo menos tendrás la certeza de que lo intentaste -. Dijo tranquila.

Me rendí ante la sencillez de mi amiga.

-Bueno, lo are, pero no le digas nada si me demoro - le suplique. Ella asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

Cambiamos de tema y al rato entro Jacob algo mas serio de lo normal y nos miro a mi y luego a Emily, que estábamos sentadas en el sillón de color marrón. Me miro a los ojos y toda la seriedad se le escapo de la cara para cambiarse por una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Lista?

-Lista - dije y me levante del sillón. Me despedí de Emily y esta me guiño un ojo, Jacob no se dio cuenta. Caminamos un rato en silencio, cuando sentí que llego el momento. Y pensé.

"Llego el momento de preguntarle a Jacob cosas que yo quiero saber."

-Jacob... - me miro directo a los ojos - ¿me dirías que es la imprimación? - abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ha...Bueno. Mira ¿En verdad quieres que te diga que es? - asentí con la cabeza - la verdad es que la imprimación es una forma de amor a primera vista.

-Ya se eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿Que sientes cuando estas imprimado?

-Cuando uno se imprima siente que no es la tierra la que lo sostiene, si no que es ella serias todo y harías todo lo que ella pide y desea. Serias su protector, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su... - trago - pareja. - me sonrió - ¿Por que quería saber?

-Bueno, en verdad quería saber de quien te habías imprimado - su mirada se quedo fija en mi.

-Me imprime de la chica mas perfecta que puede existir en el mundo, es tan linda que siento que cuando me sonríe me lleno de felicidad tan grande que no la puedo controlar - mire el suelo ante sus palabras… me mataban.

-¿La puedo conocer? - no se escucho nada. Levante la mirada y me encontré que Jacob tenia la boca abierta de par en par. - solo tenias que decirme que no, yo entiendo si no quieres que la conozca...

-No...No la puedes conocer... - lo mire y sentí como una lagrima corrió por mi rostro. Jacob se puso en frente mió y me seco la lagrima - no la puedes conocer por que ya lo ases - no subí la mirada.

Pensé en el montón de chicas que yo y Jacob conocíamos. Solo se me vinieron a la cabeza dos. Jessica y Ángela.

-Jake, no se si Jessica te ame pe... - me callo con un dedo.

-No me refiero a ellas, y no te la puedo mostrar, por que ya la conoces, la conoces más que a nadie en este mundo.

-No se a quien te refieres - se escucho un bufido de parte de el.

-De quien mas voy a hablar... de ti, tu eres mi imprimación Bella, desde el momento en que te vi en la cafetería e estado enamorado de ti, no se como puedes pensar que era otra chica cuando tu eres lo mejor que puedo pedir - sentí una inmensa felicidad.

-Por que siempre as sido como un sueño, todo esto es para mi es como un sueño perfecto, y que un hombre tan perfecto como tu me ame no tiene sentido si yo no puedo darte nada...

Me corto.

-Me das todo con solo estar al lado mió y saber que me amas – se quedo callado – Bella, ¿Tú me amas?

-Claro que si, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo Jacob - le dije

-Dímelo a los ojos y te creeré que me amas Bella.

Eleve mi cabeza para encontrar mis ojos con los suyos. Su cabeza estaba muy cerca de la mía y nuestros labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia...

_**Aquí otro cap. Bueno, no los molesto mas y aquí esta todo remodelado… ya estoy empezando a escribir el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Chao**_


	7. La fuerte imprimación de Jacob

La fuerte imprimación de Jacob.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Sus labios eran bien apetitosos para mí y no quería que este momento fuera interrumpido.

Pego sus labios con los míos, pero no los movió, yo solo hacia lo mismo que el automáticamente - mi cuerpo me controlaba - poco a poco empezó a mover sus labios

Que encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Era nuestro primer beso juntos.

Su beso estaba lleno de amor y delicadeza. Con su caliente mano paso por toda mi espalda y me atrajo mas a el. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello para atraerlo más a mí y no soltarlo jamás, no quería que ese momento terminara.

Se me estaba olvidando como respirar y se me olvido que hora era, que día era, como me llamaba, solo recordaba que lo besaba y que era Jacob Black.

En cuanto nuestros labios se separaron, pegamos nuestras frentes con una sonrisa en el rostro cada uno. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y juntamos nuestros labios nuevamente.

El equilibrio se nos fue y yo caí enzima de Jake sin parar de besarnos.

El hombre de mi vida estaba enamorado de mí. ¿Sera un sueño?, si es así, no quiero despertar jamás, era mi sueño perfecto, el sueño en donde mi hombre lobo estaba presente, en donde Jacob me estaba besando de una forma muy especial, con amor, con impaciencia, gozante de felicidad, muy delicado y muy especial.

Jiro su cuerpo, quedando mi cuerpo debajo de el suyo. Coloco sus manos a ambos costados de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme. El beso era largo. No me importaba si no respiraba, en verdad no se si estoy respirando o no. No me importaba nada mas que el.

Mis labios se movían junto con los suyos como si estuvieran hechos para eso, eran una pieza perfecta que en canjaban a la perfección.

Separo sus labios de los míos. Pero no los alejo mucho, aun estaban muy cerca y eso me hacia perder la razón de todo. Mi corazón palpitaba muy acelerado, pensé que no lo iba a poder contener dentro de mí.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Bella - me sonrió - eres la persona con la que quiero estar toda mi vida, no seria hermosa si tu no estas.

-Yo también, te amo mas que a nadie... bésame - casi sonó como una suplica.

Estampo de nuevo sus labios contra los míos con desesperación. Sobre todo con amor, mucho amor. El era mi perdición, no podía ni pensar correctamente, ni siquiera sabia si estaba en el suelo, o estaba volando. Aunque pase un avión a nuestro lado, no dejaria que el se separase de mi. El era solo mió, mi Jacob, mi hombre lobo, mi sol personal, mi enamorado.

Pude sentir su sonrisa a trabes del beso. ¿Como podía ser posible que tuviera a ese hombre tan perfecto conmigo?, ¿cuando me había enamorado de el?, ¿Como era que tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto?, ¿Por que no quería soltarlo?

Sabía las respuestas de algunas, pero como no podía pensar muy bien no les hice caso.

Separo sus labios de los míos y me miro a los ojos directamente. Sus ojos sacaban un brillo de felicidad nunca antes visto, eran simplemente hermosos, negro como la noche más oscura, gozantes de dichosa felicidad, ojos que de seguro reflejaban los míos. Me perdí en sus ojos. Siempre me han dicho que los ojos son las puertas del alma...Alma, que bonita palabra, mi alma siempre iba a ser de Jacob, mi alma nunca lo dejara de amar y nunca lo va a olvidar.

-Wow... ten cuidado Bella, no es bueno provocarme de esa forma - no entendí lo que dijo.

Se levanto y se sentó a lado mío. El era simplemente perfecto y hermoso, cualquier chica estaría envidiosa de mí... no, no debo pensar de esa forma, el es ahora mi todo.

-No te entiendo - Me senté al lado suyo - yo no te estaba provocando.

-Bella... - negó con la cabeza - te tengo que confesar algo, aunque no es nada malo, bueno un poco para mí, por que tengo miedo a lastimarte.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Bella, mi imprimación es mas grande que cualquier otra que con oscas, ni siquiera lo puedo llamar una simple imprimación... - le iba a preguntar algo, pero el hablo primero - no me puedo controlar, por que te deseo con toda mi **alma** - ahí se halla nuevamente la palabra - te deseo, como si fueras la única mujer de el mundo, como si nunca mas te volviera a ver, no quiero que te alejes de mi, si te alejas siento que el mundo no tiene sentido...Pero cuando tú te acercas siento que mi corazón no podrá controlarse de felicidad - miro al suelo apenado - pero al mismo tiempo la odio. Odio la imprimación.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Por que odias la imprimación? - le levante la cara para que me mirara con una sola mano.

-Eso es lo único que provoca que te acerques a mi... la imprimación siempre es correspondida... y... si un día pierdo el control y te lastimo... la imprimación provocara que no te quieras alejar de mi... y, no me lo perdonaría si te lastimara... jamás en la vida, me odiaría a mi mismo por aquello...

Lo interrumpí.

-Yo no creo que no me alejaría de ti por eso,... si no por que te amo Jacob - me acerque a sus labios - es que no entiendes... te amo mas que a mi propia vida - lo bese. En un beso corto. Pero aun, en ese beso corto, se noto el miedo en sus labios.

Se separo de mí, con una cara de espanto y miedo.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tú eres lo más importante para mí, y no creo poder soportarlo si mueres. - su cara se lleno de tristeza - si mueres, yo moriré contigo.

Se levanto y yo junto con el. Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente.

-Jake, no habías dicho que te... - me sonroje - que le dirías lo que sientes por ella en "nuestro lugar especial"

El sonrió y sus ojos también.

-No me dejaste llegar - indico un lugar cubierto por arbustos -pero por lo menos pasare los mejores momentos contigo en ese lugar.

Solo sonreí y tome su mano. Caminamos en silencio por el bosque asta llegar al acantilado, el acantilado que siempre me recordaría a Jacob. Su belleza era aun mas grande que lo que yo recordaba.

Nos sentamos en la piedra que siempre hemos usado como silla, siempre que venimos para acá.

-Jacob... - me miro, su rostro estaba muy cerca. Empecé a hiperventilar - te amo, te amo con toda mi **alma**.

-Te amo, te amo tanto que mi corazón te pertenecerá para siempre. - me mando una mirada cargada de amor.

-"Siempre", es mucho tiempo - le dije.

-Lo suficiente para pasar una vida larga y feliz contigo - y sin mas que decir me beso. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, nunca me cansaría de amarlo.

Me hubiera gustado decirle un montón de cosas más, pero en el momento en que me dejo de besar empezó a convulsionarse. Los temblores eran tan fuertes que temí por su bien.

¿Qué le había hecho temblar?

-¿Jake... que te sucede? - me acerque a el y sus temblores aumentaron.

-¡No te acerques Bella! - sus convulsiones estaban empeorando. Mi nuevo reflejo humano venció y me acerque lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo por la cintura - suéltame Bella - dijo Jacob con furia. Sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos.

-¿Que...e...s...lo... que... te...pasa? - dije entre un temblor y otro. Me agarre mas fuerte a el. Tomo mi brazo y lo apretó - jake... me... lastimas.

Las convulsiones no pararon, solo que dejo de apretarme el brazo. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara. Las convulsiones empezaron a aminorar, ahora sus temblores estaban solamente en los brazos. Cuando sentí que se tranquilizo por completo lo mire. Lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor. Jacob estaba llorando mientras me veía a los ojos, estaba totalmente desgarrado - por lo que pude ver en sus ojos - y las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Yo también llore, no por el dolor del brazo o por el nuevo dolor que me di cuente recientemente que tenia en la espalda, sino porque su dolor era mi dolor. Pero con el doble de tamaño, mi Jake sufría por algo, que yo no tenia la menor idea de que era.

-Bella - dijo con la voz quebrantada por el dolor. Lo abrasé mas fuerte - te e lastimado Bella - no era una pregunta. Su voz se rompió mas en la ultima palabra - lo siento, lo siento mucho - apoyo su cara en mi pelo - ¿estas bien?

No me había dado cuenta que lo había dejado hablando solo, que solo me aferraba a el con fuerza y que mis ojos no paraban de votar lagrimas. Paresia que me había agarrando a pelea.

-Si, lo estoy, ¿que te a pasado? - le pregunte cuando por fin pude hablar. No quería que la voz se me quebrara y provocarle mas daño.

-Bella casi pierdo el control y tu solo te limitas a abrazarme cuando deberías haber temido de mi - me abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez - para la próxima quiero que corras.

-No lo are.

-Si Bella, si lo aras o saldrás lastimada.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunte para cambiar el tema.

-En cuanto nos hemos besado... me descontrole un poco y te apreté la cintura... se ha escuchado como te he roto algo Bella... - su voz se estaba tornando mas firme - me he enojado conmigo por hacerte daño... he tenido miedo, no me pude controlar... pensé... que te lastimaría - me soltó del abrazo - pensé que te perdería y eso me a echo perder el control.

Me tomo el brazo lastimado. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuado toco la herida. Su cara se descompuso al ver la otra herida de mi cuerpo, la herida que había hacho en mi brazo. La levanto suavemente y le beso - un tierno beso que mostraba todo el cariño que me tenia - después me miro con tristeza en los ojos. Saque mi mano del alcance de su vista para que no se siguiera torturando.

-No fue nada, ni siquiera siento dolor - mentí.

-No se te ase muy bien mentir Bella - OK, me a cachado - se que te e echo daño, se que te duele la cintura tanto como el brazo.

-Déjalo ya...

No me dejo terminar la frase.

-No Bella, prometo que de ahora en adelante no te are mas daño - puso una mano en su pecho - por lo que no te volveré a besar - eso me hirió en el fondo de mi corazón.

-¿Y que pasa si yo, si quiero que me beses? - me acerqué a el para besarlo, pero me empujo con delicadeza. Quede atónita.

-Prometí que no lo ari... - no pudo terminar la frase por que lo bese. Al principio no me devolvió el beso, pero después fue vencido por su parte de chico descontrolado y me beso muy tiernamente. Su mano se posiciono justo en la herida de mi cintura, pero no la apretó si no que la acaricio y luego saco la mano. Eso fue suficiente como para poderse separarse de mi. Las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro nuevamente.

Jacob, con sus labios seco mis lágrimas y luego me abrazo besando mi frente. Me sonrió y mi pena paso -ese chico me iba a convertir en bi-polar - su sonrisa ilumino mi día.

Me tomo en brazos y se puso a correr en dirección a su casa. ¿Tan bien me sabia el camino? , bueno, creo que si, solamente por que lo amo y quiero saber todo lo que el hace o piensa.

Llegamos a su casa y me bajo en cuanto estuvimos en el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara. Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos. No quería que Jacob se fuera y me dejara sola... espere a que se marchara... no lo hizo, lo mire confusa, el sonrió.

-Bella, mi tarea es cuidarte y por eso Sam me a ordenado que me quede contigo - abrió la puerta - pasa tu primero - y le hice caso a su mandato.

En cuanto estuve adentro me di cuenta que Billy no estaba en casa de los Black. Me senté en el sillón y mire como Jacob serraba la puerta. El era tan hermoso que me quedaría cuanto tiempo pudiera verlo, como camina, como sonríe, como mueve sus brazos y ver esos ojos que estaban fijos en los míos. Me sonroje al notar su mirada.

El se sentó al lado mío y me miro fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

En eso una idea cruzo por mi cabeza- una idea demasiado tentadora - una idea que a Jacob no le agradaría, de seguro.

Me acerque a sus labio y empecé a provocarlo. Quería que me besara, un beso que me haría olvidar todo. Pero el no se movió de su lugar y eso me indico que había perdido. Baje la cabeza apenada, sentí como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos ante tal vergonzosa derrota.

-No te pongas así Bells - me dijo triste - sabes que me gustaría, pero no puedo lastimarte - me subió la mirada a sus ojos - tu eres la única que me puede hacer esto.

-Por favor - le dije. El se quedo pensativo por unos minutos.

-Bueno Bella, pero será por unos segundo - me explico desafiante - cada beso que te de, de ahora en adelante durara 10 segundo ¿entendiste? - yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Puso sus labios sobre los míos... Rayos estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba, solo 10 segundos y todo esto abra terminado.

Pase mis manos por su cuello cuando sentí que el tiempo se estaba acabando... no quería que se acabe.

Me puse encima de el y este se acostó en el sillón sin dejar de besarme. El beso se había intensificado cuando puse mis manos sobre su peco desnudo. Percibí un rugido de parte suya. Acto seguido, me saco de enzima de el y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Que se supone que me estabas asiendo? - pregunto cuando pudo respirar.

-Yo...Este...yo...no...Quería...se... - me sonroje y baje la mirada apenada - lo siento - me levante del sillón y me dirigí a su cuarto. El día estaba bien avanzado.

Me derrumbe en la cama y me puse a llorar. ¿Como podía yo haber echo eso?, como pude haber intentado algo así.

Entre una lágrima y otra, caí profundamente dormida.

Jacob POV

Me había enojado con migo mismo al incitar que Bella se pusiera a llorar, era una basura con forma de humano, ella no debía llorar por mi, no iba a dormir con ella, por que sabia perfectamente que mi lado de lobo me traicionaría y me descontrolaría, me daba miedo lastimarla, ya que mi imprimación me hacia quererla más de lo normal, me hacia necesitarla junto a mí, su cuerpo pegado con el mío…pero no podía, por puro miedo a lastimarla, a herirla, a… matarla.

Hasta cuando la besaba todo se me iba de las manos, mi lobo oculto la quería hacer mía y solo mía, maltita imprimación, que provocara que lesionara al amor de mi vida.

En cuanto me di cuenta de que había lastimado su brazo y escuche quebrarse algo en su cadera, me odie como nunca en la vida por hacerle daño. Como siempre ella le resto importancia y me quiso seguir besando. Mi mundo para ella podía ser su perdición, pero no quería lastimarla y lo aria si la alejo de mi, pero si la alejaba de ella podría ser feliz con otra persona… no, no podía dejarme pensar eso.

Me levante del sillón y fui a buscar una fresada a mi pieza. En cuanto entre lo hice lo mas cayado que pude para no despertarla, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas y Acosta arriba de la cama. La toque y me di cuenta que estaba fría, por lo que la tome en brazos y me senté en la cama, con ella en mi regazo.

La tuve como un bebe en mis brazos, ella respira tranquila, en un rato empezó a decir cosas que me llenaron el pecho de orgullo.

-Mi Jacob – decía ella mientras dormía – Jacob, no te vayas, no me dejes – empezó a llorar, por lo que me asuste y la desperté.

-Bella, Bella, despierta mi cielo, todo esta bien, despierta – la sacudí suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y en cuanto me vio me envolvió en un abrazo que yo disfrute como nunca. Un abrazo en el que los dos nos protegíamos mutuamente.

Empecé a tatarear la canción que le cante cuando le dije que era un hombre lobo. Funciono a la perfección, al poco tiempo ella estaba durmiendo en mi abrazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus manos descansaban en mi pecho. La deje en la cama, con la frazadas cubriéndola y salí de la pieza lo mas silencioso posible.

En cuanto me tumbe en el sillón me dormí al instante siguiente.

El sol no salio esta mañana, pero yo me desperté todavía con sueño, no había dejado de soñar con Bella, en las cosas que haríamos en el futuro, si es que teníamos un futuro juntos.

Me levante de el sillón y escuche como alguien ocupaba la cocina, la curiosidad me invadió, ya que Billy me había dicho que saldría y no regresaría hasta mañana en la noche ¿Qué seria tan importante? , ¿Quién estaría en la cocina? La segunda pregunta se resolvió cuando el olor de Bella llego a mi nariz. Una sonrisa grande y tonta se me pego en el rostro.

Entre y me senté en la silla mas cercana que tenia y me puse a comer lo que había en ella. Bella se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado mío, me miro y luego sonrió con picardía, para luego ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Se puede saber el por que de esa sonrisa tan bonita.

Se sonrojo como un tomate. Tan bonita que se ve cuando ase cualquier gesto.

-En como _mi lobo_ puede dejar de ser un preocupado por mi vida – se burlo de mi.

-A si, pues yo se como hacer reír a esta señorita, que me saca mi chico enamorado – le dije.

-A si, ¿Cómo? – me dijo con curiosidad.

-De esta forma – me abalance sobre ella y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. En un momento se zafó de mi y se fue corriendo a mi habitación, yo la perseguí y en cuanto entre le volví a hacer cosquillas, su sonrisa me derretía. De tanta cosquilla callo en la cama y yo sobre ella. En cuanto nos tranquilizamos un poco nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

Su mirada de chocolate me hipnotizaba, y provocaba que pensara que todo los que no rodeara se desvaneciera quedando solo ella y yo.

Me separe de ella, solo por que me estaba tentando mucho en esa cama. Bella se levanto de la cama después de mi, su semblante estaba rojo por la vergüenza, a mi solo me había incomodado un poco la posición en que habíamos quedado, pero como reuní toda mis fuerzas para salirme… lo logre, pero con suerte ya que se me era difícil controlarme con ella, era muy provocativa.

-¿Dónde esta el baño? – me pregunto con la mirada baja. – quiero bañarme.

Me acerque a su cara y la levante con mis manos.

-No te pongas así, por favor, no me gusta que sufras por algo que no puedo controlar – le pedí – y no me niegues tu perfecta mirada, que no puedo soportarlo – una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. – perfecto. – la separe un poco de mi - ¿y quieres que te vaya a buscar una prenda a tu casa?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la suya, tener que entrar despacio si no quería despertar a Charlie.

En cuanto llegue saque lo primero que vi de su closet y salí a paso lento y silencioso.

Volví a mi casa y me di cuenta que Bella seguía bañándose, deje sus cosas en mi cama y me quede pensando en cómo se lo había tomado Bella en cuanto le dije que no me podía controlar. Creo que me quede pensando mucho rato, pues cuando me di vuelta me encontré con Bella, que solo la envolvía una toalla, mi instinto quería salir a flote y besarla con desesperación.

Se movió un poco en mi dirección y esa fue mi perdición – trate de controlarme – se acerco un poco mas y me abrazo.

-Me has asustado, pensé que alguien había entrado a tu casa – me dijo con voz triste. Yo le alcé la cara y la bese en los labios en cuanto mi mente se puso en blanco.

El beso se intensifico a medida de que la acostaba en la cama y la seguí besando desesperadamente. La única prenda que tenia enzima era la toalla que sujetaba con su mano, estaba luchando para que la poca conciencia que me quedaba no se esfumara.

Enrollo sus piernas a mis caderas, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello negro. Mis manos se fueron a su cintura automáticamente, y la apretaron contra mí.

Poco a poco mis manos se dirigieron a las manos que sujetaban la toalla que tenia Bells encima, abrieron las manos y desenrollaron la toalla, dejándola expuesta ante mí.

Una parte de mi cerebro se encendió, dejándome ver claramente lo que estaba pasando. Me separe de ella dejándola totalmente sola en la cama. Me miro con timidez a los ojos, se levanto y se enrollo la toalla de nuevo, bajo la mirada y tomo su ropa.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – subió su mirada y me di cuenta que estaba enojada.

-Como crees que voy a estar bien, como voy a estar bien si el hombre al que amo no me ama de la forma en que yo creía – me dijo seria. Eso me devasto.

-¿Es que crees que no te amo? Yo te amo Bella, te amo porque estoy imprimado de ti, y eso mismo no me permite hacer lo que tanto me tenta, tenerte así – le indique la toalla – me ase desearte mas de lo normal, y lucho por ello, no quiero lastimarte, no me he perdonado acerté llorar, como crees que me pondría si te hago daño, no quiero perderte…

No pude decir más porque me beso en los labios, el beso fue corto, pero sentí como una descarga me recorrió cuando lo hizo. Quede paralizado.

-Te entiendo. Te entiendo – me dijo – a mi me pasa lo mismo – sonrió – solo que no soy un lobo con la hormonas disparadas.

-Te amo

-Y yo también, eres la primera persona de quien me he enamorado en toda mi vida, y eso indica que eres especial.

La mire de arriba para abajo.

-Te podrías poner la ropa – le dije. Ella se miro y luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto – se fue al baño para poder vestirse.

Me senté en el sillón y mire la tele, pase canales hasta que encontré un canal muy bueno.

Lo mire hasta que Bella se fue a sentar a mi lado y toda mi atención fue para ella, mi amor.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? - Le pregunte ya que hacia un tiempo terrible en Forks, llovía con granizo, o por lo menos eso escucho que cae afuera. Ella negó y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No, solo quiero estar aquí, contigo – me dijo y suspiro – quiero disfrutar pasarla aquí, mi lobo.

No dijo nada más y se puso a ver la tele en mi pecho.

Yo no podía ser más feliz, no podía ser feliz con otra persona a mi lado que no fuera ella, mi imprimación, mi todo. Su piel me volvía loco y su mirada de chocolate me derretía, me dejaba en blanco. Nunca la dejaría de amar, si ella se enamoraba de otra persona la dejaría ir, la dejaría ir porque me gusta verla feliz.

Escuche su suave respiración y baje mi mirada, ella estaba dormida y caliente por mi temperatura.

-Te cuidare mi Bella, te juro que daré mi vida por que seas feliz – la promesa la guarde en mi corazón y disfrute mi momento de felicidad…

_**Lo siento si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero las otras historias me tenían ocupada.**_

_**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir.**_

_**Chao.**_


	8. Más vampiros

Más vampiros

Bella P.O.V.

Mire por la ventanas de la pieza de Jacob y sonreí, sonreí por que al fin era feliz. Pero hoy era el ultimo día que me quedaba con el, mañana seria lunes y tendría que volver a casa después del colegió, por lo menos Charlie se había tragado toda la historia.

Mire nuevamente por la ventana y lo vi., caminaba en dirección hacia la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, me había dicho que íbamos a ir a pasear y que tenia que ver unos asuntos primero antes, por lo que decía su sonrisa… todo había salido a la perfección.

Me levante y me fui a la cocina a prepárame algo, ya que no había comido desde…. Uhm, no se, ¿desde la mañana será? Si, desde la mañana en que no he comido absolutamente nada, y cero que estaba bajando mucho de peso, no quería ser una flacuchenta que no se ve cuando esta detrás de un árbol.

En cuanto me serví una simple comida – digo simple por que era un pan seco y un vaso de agua, a lo que Jacob llamaría migajas – me di cuenta que Jacob me miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Deje mis cosas en la mesa y lo mire fijamente. Avanzo un paso inseguro… después otro, hasta que llego donde yo estaba, paso una mano por mi espalda y me beso en los labios.

Al principio me sorprendí, pero depuse me acorde que solo tenia segundos y le devolví el beso con todo lo que tenia. Sentí como mi corazón latió desbocado y que de nuevo se me olvidaba como respirar, mi cabeza – que ase un momento atrás estaba cuerda – me espeso a dar vueltas, olvidando un montón de cosas. Sus besos era todo lo que deseaba y lo que me dejaba sin cordura.

En cuanto separo sus labios, sentí la necesidad de volver a besarlos, pero bien sabía que no se podía, que sus labios eran mi fruto prohibido del edén. Era mi cielo, eran perfectos como todo su ser.

Iba a quejarme, pero el puso sus dedos en mis labios y guardé silencio. Sonrió con picardía y abrió su boca para hablar.

-Vamos Bella, no querrás llegar tarde a tú primera cita conmigo – cita, que perfecta sonaba la palabra cuando el la decía, sobrero si era con el con quien saldría. – Que perfecta eres – me dijo en cuanto se separo y me miro de arriba para abajo. Me sonroje – te amo.

Me hacerse más a el y le bese los labios. En verdad solo fue un rose que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Pase lo que pase, yo te amo más mi amor – le dije y lo abrase por la cintura, sentí como sus brazos me rodearon con cariño y amor… mucho amor.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a…. en verdad no se a donde nos dirigimos, pero no me importaba estando al lado de mi sueño perfecto, mi Jacob, mi sol personal.

Al poco rato, entre pasto y otro, divise un camping, en verdad era un mantel en el suelo, un mantel de cuadritos blancos y negros. Con una cesta de comida al lado de el – y sabia perfectamente que solo un poquito era para mi, todo lo demás para mi Jake – reí cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia la menor idea de donde había sacado esa cantidad de comida o si la había preparado el. En cuanto nos sentamos el puso una mano es unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco lo más hermoso que podría haber visto en mi vida. En su mano se mostraba un collar con una luna de madera tallada y pintada de zafiro, que tenia grabado una "J" y una "B"

-Se que no es una collar de plata ni de diamantes, pero se perfectamente que no te gusta que gastemos dinero para un regalo tuyo… y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, esta hacho por mis manos y se que es una baratija… - cuando dijo "baratija" lo hice callar, eso era lo mas hermoso que alguien me pudo haber regalado.

-Que dices – le dije tomando el collar y mirándolo con devoción – es hermoso, no tengo palabras para describirlo – subí la mirada y lo bese, al principio no me respondió… pero después me devolvió el beso con pasión y ternura. Poco a poco, sus manos empezaron a apretar mis caderas y eso me indico que era tiempo de separarnos. Me safé y lo mire arrepentida.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – me preguntó preocupado.

-No - le muestro el colar que me hizo - ¿me lo pondrías? - el solo asintió y levante mi pelo para que me lo colocara, en un rápido movimiento me lo puso y lo mire con amor. – Gracias – dije y me senté depuse de el en el mantel

Nos pusimos a comer mientras mirábamos a la nada, cada uno con sus pensamientos y hablando de temas que no duraban mucho. Me encantaba estar al lado de el y sin decir palabras entendernos completamente. Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y admire su figura. Era alto y tenia un brillante pelo azabache desordenado, sus ojos negros como la noche tenia un brillo especial, su piel era cobriza como todos los de la reserva… y esos brazos, tan perfectos que de seguro le ganaría al mismísimo Hércules en una pelea de dioses, el era mi Dios griego.

No me di cuenta que no tenia nada en la mano y que aun así la tenia en forma de cómo si sostuviera un pan, su ser perfecto me pintaba tanto que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que hacia… y mis pensamientos no dejaban de halagarlo.

En Cuanto terminamos levantamos las cosas y me di cuenta como Jacob se tensaba ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?... pero me di cuenta que pensé demasiado rápido, pues tres vampiros nos miraban a unos metros de distancia, todos con ojos rojos y con una sonrisa que te halaba hasta los huesos y te dejaba aturdido. Todos eran bellos, el grupo se componía de dos hombres y una mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego.

Se acercaron a paso lento y olisquearon el aire, para luego mirarme a mí como si quisieran comerme. Escuche una maldición por parte de Jacob y luego tenia a un enorme lobo cobrizo al lado mió, que miraba a los vampiros con desprecio.

-Creo que este lobo nos trajo la comida – dijo el hombre de pelo amarillento – es algo por lo que tengo que agradecértelo – dijo dirigiéndose a Jake – sobretodo si es tan sabrosa de cómo se huele.- Vi como sus ojos se tornaban negros totales.

-¿Podemos jugar con el lobo un ratito? – pregunto la pelirroja. El chico de cabello amarillo le paso un brazo por el hombro y la miro con amor.

-Como no, por supuesto – dijo y me miro a mi – pero la chica es totalmente mia.

Mi hombre lobo los ataco y estos lo esquivaron con gracia solo proveniente de vampiros – pues eso eran – y en de piel morena lo ataco por la espalda. Yo solo me quede mirando petrificada. El lobo trato de salir de su agarre… se le hizo imposible y en ese mismo momento la de cabello rojo le pego en la cara provocándole que un aullido de dolor. Eso me desgarro. El de cabello negro – que era el mismo que ataco a Jacob por la espalda – me miro con hambre y luego tiro al lobo lejos junto a la vampira mujer, para luego mirarme con mucha más hambre.

-Tú primero James – dijo la pelirroja y el rubio me miro, ese era James – nosotros podemos esperar, solo diviértete – esperen ¿Con quien se van a divertir? El miedo me invadió y un grito de miedo salio por mi garganta.

-No te alteres tanto… solo sentirás mucho dolor – y dicho esto me doblo la muñeca, pero yo no sentí el dolor, hasta que vi la sangre corres por mis manos y me empecé a marear. Me preocupe por mi hombre lobo y lo busque con la mirada…. Lo que vi me impresiono mucho… el estaba siendo parteado por los vampiros y me miraba con miedo…. Miedo a que alguien saliera lastimado.

-¡Para! – le grite a el grupo de nómadas.

La vampira pelirroja se empezó a acocar a paso sigiloso y con mirada asesina, si las miradas matasen. Y James la detuvo solo levantando un dedo.

-Déjame esto a mi Victoria – con que se llamaba Victoria la mujer vampiro. – yo se como arréglamelas con niñas malcriadas – dicho esto me rasguño es brazo y sangre broto de ella, mareándome aun más, quitándome la vida. En eso me bito al piso y luego me tomo e me lanzo lejos… Caí en las ramas sobre un árbol y sus ramas me rasguñaron la cara. En cuanto estuve en el piso me di cuenta que lo tenía en frente mió, - nuevamente - me tomo la pierna y la apretó con rabia… chille de dolor y serré mis puños para aguantarme. La sangre me mareaba por completo.

-Abre los ojos – me dijo James -¡Ábrelos! – los abrí

En ese momento dirijo mi cara a donde estaba Jacob tratando de vencer a esos vampiros… sin éxito alguno. La escena me estaba desgarrando. Mi Jacob… lo unico que logre pensar.

-Suéltalo – le dije a mi asesino – suéltalo por favor – James medito mis palabras. – no lo lastimen, se los suplico.

En cuanto tomo una decisión me miro con malicia, la malicia se marcaba en cara poro de su lindo rostro.

-Lo dejaremos ir, pero solo si tú te quedas con nosotros… ese es el trato ¿Tú o el? – era muy evidente mí respuesta.

-Déjenlo a el – le suplique – quédense conmigo, pero a el lo sueltan… déjenlo ir, háganme todo lo que quieran.

Se escucho un aullido de dolor y me di cuenta que Jacob estaba tumbado en el piso.

-¿Alguna ultimas palabras? – me pregunto el vampiro. Yo solo asentí con dolor.

Pensé en el momento que había vivido con Jacob y reí ante los lindos recuerdos… el es y siempre será mi todo.

-Jacob… - susurre en un tono muy bajo. Aun así el lobo me miro a los ojos – siempre te amare – y dicho esto me fije en como una lágrima se derramaba por la peluda mejilla de lobo que tenia – no llores por favor – puse una mano en mi corazón – que me duele verte triste, se que encontraras a una chica que te ame… solo… sálvate.

El vampiro me tomo la cara, por lo cual no pude ver la reacción de mí hombre lobo, del cual se escucho un aullido ensordecedor.

-Haz hecho una muy buena elección – me susurró al oído James.

En cuanto termino de pronunciar esas palabras grandes lobos salieron del bosque a ayudar a Jacob, sonreí por que mi Jake se había salvado de los quita vidas y luego caí dormida por el cansancio que me invadió de cabeza a los pies…

Y después de eso solo escuche cosas. El sonido de un metal al romperse. Un grito de dolor. Otra vez el sonido del metal. Un chillido de dolor, era e grito de una mujer – la cual no era yo – Un lastimero aullido y por ultimo unos grandes pasos al lado mió.

…Lo único que recuerdo después de eso, es que yo estaba en sus brazos y el trataba de hablarme, me decía que despertara, que me quedara con el, que no se enamoraría de otra mujer, que yo era única, que me amaba, que lo sentía. Pero el no debería sentirlo, pues yo era la débil humana que no pudo contra los otros… ¿Y los vampiros?, ¿Dónde estaban?... eso ya no importaba mi Jacob estaba a salvo y yo moría en sus siempre calidos brazos.

Nuevamente todo se volvió negro y las imágenes de mi infancia, cuando me caí y quede en el hospital, cuando mi madre conoció a su nuevo novio, cuado tome la decisión de irme – que hasta ahora fue lo mejor que pude pedir – cuando llegue a Forks, cuando lo vi por primera vez, Cuando fui de compras con las chicas… hasta el poco tiempo que pase con Jacob se colaron por mi cabeza… Cuando me dijo que era un hombre lobo, cuando me mostró nuestro lugar especial, cuando me dio el primer beso, como trata de protegerme, cuando me dijo que me ama, cuando me hablo de la imprimación y muchas cosas más. Las fuerzas me flaquearon y mi cerebro se desconecto por completo…

_**Chan, chan, chan, como les quedo el ojo… jajá jajá.**_

_**Me encanta escribir, por favor dejen comentarios**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Chao**_


	9. La bella y la bestia

La bella y la bestia

El pitido de una máquina en mi oreja me hizo despertar de mi gran sueño, en el cual todo había sido totalmente pregunté por que estaba en ese lugar de blancas paredes, lleno de máquinas que no dejaban de sonar, una ventana que estaba cerrada con cortinas del color azul, un sillón en donde descansaba mi sueño en vida. Mi Jacob. En verdad no me acordaba de nada. Me removí incómoda y me di cuenta que estaba sobre una cama, era bastante blanda. En cuanto me moví sentí un dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo. A lo cual me queje de dolor.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, y en cuanto subí la mirada me di cuenta que era Reneé. Me desilusioné un poco, pero después me subió los ánimos el darme cuenta de que era mi madre, estaba aqui ¡En Forks!. Sonreí, pero un dolor me recorrió y se formo en una mueca de dolor.

-¡Bella! - Exclamó mi madre y me abrazó - hija me tenías tan preocupada, cuando Charlie me llamo pensé en lo peor. Pero tengo suerte de que te hayas mejorado... ¡O Bella me haz hecho pasar el susto más grande de todos - dicho esto me soltó del abrazo.

-¿Que...? - me sorprendí de mi voz. Apenas era un susurro - ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado en este lugar? - dije mirando las ojeras de Reneé y luego las agujas que estaban inyectadas en mis brazos - ¿Que me pasó?

Reneé me miro con pena y luego con cariño. Me acarició la cara y sonrió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de nada? - me preguntó. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza - Jacob me ha contado -así que ya se habían presentado - que estaban caminando cuando a ti se te voló una hoja que tenías en la mano y corriste a buscarla, - dió una carcajada - pero creo que no te acordaste de que eres algo torpe hija, pues te haz tropesado con una roca y has caido por una cuesta no muy empinada, pero llena de arbustos y rocas afiladas. Por suerte Jacob te ayudó y te trajo al hospital. Luego llamó a Charlie y tú padre me llamo a mi, exagerando las cosas como siempre. Yo tome mis cosas y partí en el primer vuelo para acá, en donde me explicaron todo. Hija ¿Quieres volver conmigo? - me preguntó al final de todo

-¿Que? No. No. No. No... no yo estoy bien acá madre - me asusté, no quería ni pensar en dejar a Jacob.

-¿Segura? Aquí hace mucho frío, además allá Phill consiguió un puesto en otro lugar. Podríamos... - La interrumpí.

-Mamá, no puedo dejar a Charlie, no quiero irme - lo que le dije era en sierto modo verdad, pero no era la única razón - quiero quedarme acá.

-¿Es por él verdad? - apuntó a Jacob. Yo asentí.

Parecía que la excusa la había convencido, pues en verdad no estaba nada mal. Me acordé de lo que había pasado en verdad. Mire a donde estaba Jacob dormido en el sofá y suspiré, un suspiro cargado de amor y alivio hacia ese chico que se habia robado mi corazón. Él era el sol que alumbraba una interminable primavera en mi interior. Me quedé contemplando y dejé de escuchar a Reneé ¡Si es que me estaba hablando! pues no lo sabía perfectamente. Me quedé conectada con mi alma gemela.  
Mire a Reneé cuando me di cuenta que se había quedado callada. Me miraba con una sonrisa pícara, que solo significaba una cosa. Me puse roja como un tomate ante su mirada maternal. Sabía que ella quería que escogiera a un chico perfecto, ese era el problema, casi nunca le agradaba un chico. Cada vez que un chico venía a mi casa para estudiar, Reneé le miraba como a una presa. Algo que me incomodaba tanto como a mi compañero.

-Es un gran chico - ¡¿Escuche bien? - Desde que llegaste a este hospital Charlie me ha dicho que no se ha separado de ti - lo miró y luego a mi - Se nota que te ama.

-¿Él te lo ha dicho? - pregunté con la voz un poco más fuerte.

-No - respondió - Pero lo sé por la forma en que te mira, en que te toca, en que te habla aunque sepa que estas dormida. Hija, solo esas cosas las hace un hombre que esta locamente enamorado y él lo esta de ti - Mi madre y sus discursos - Si supieras la cara de dolor que pone cuando te ve en este estado, es como... si pensara que todo es su culpa, como si se odiara por lo que te pasó.  
Me dolió que Jacob sufra porque yo solo sea una indefensa humana que no sabe protegerse.

-¿Como esta Charlie? - le pregunté.

-Él esta en casa, apenas se fue hoy. Tuvimos que ordenárselo, pues no quería que algo te pasara

Me reí junto a ella. Mi padre siempre tan protector, tan policial. Me carcajeé ante la ironía.

-Ya, voy a buscarlo. Nos dijo que lo fueramos a buscar si algo pasaba - y dicho esto se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta de la habitación.

Dirigí mi mirada al sillón y me di cuenta que Jacob estaba despierto. Me miraba con culpabilidad, dolor y amor. Se notaba que se culpaba por lo que me estaba pasando. Sin dejar de mirarme se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró ante sus perfectos movimientos y la máquina empezó a chillar como loca. A medio camino Jacob se detuvo en un golpe en seco y me miró con miedo. Me di cuenta de que el pensó que me había asustado.

-Bella...yo... - No lo dejé terminar. Traté de incorporarme en la cama y el se acercó, me detuvo en un rápido movimiento, asi que me volví a acostar sobre el colchon blanco - Lo siento no debí...

Lo besé en los labios con pasión y amor. Al principio se sorprendió, pero después empezó a mover sus labios al compás de los míos. Nuestras bocas danzaban para decir todo el amor que nos teníamos. Mi corazón volvio a latir a mil por hora y la máquina chilló como nunca antes en la vida. Se me estaba olvidando como respirar. Trate de que mi mente estuviera conectada a mi cuerpo. Pero me era imposible cuando Jacob me besaba de esa manera tan especial. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y seguíamos besandonos, lo que me impresionó demasiado. Jacob nunca me había dejado besarlo tanto tiempo, pero sus manos no tocaban mi cuerpo, no sabía donde estaban. En verdad no sabía donde estaba yo. Ese fue el beso más largo que me había dado en toda mi vida.

En cuanto se separó, hice alegatos. El sonrió pícaramente y me rozó los labios, luego se separó nuevamente. Empezó a acercar su mano a mi mejilla y le tome absoluta atención a ella. Me moví un poco y la pierna me dolió. Solté un quejido de dolor. Su mano se detuvo y se cerro en un puño, lo mire y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados y que su semblante demostraba el más profundo de los dolores. Eso me desgarro por dentro.

-Tal vez deberías aceptar la propuesta de Reneé - ¡¿Que? ¿Por que quería que me alejara de él? Yo no podia y sabía que él tampoco.

-¿Que? No, jamás te dejaría. Te amo Jacob - le dije en el borde del pánico. El me calmó poniendo una mano en mi mejilla

-Bella, no deberías estar conmigo. Soy un peligro para ti en todo sentido, ¡Mírate! - exclamó mirándome de arriba para abajo.

-Jacob... No me importa nada de esto, de verdad. El mundo completo es un peligro para mi. - sentí como las lágrimas calleron por mi rostro. Jacob las seco con su pulgar.

-Es enserio Bells, te he puesto en verdadero peligro. - volvió a insistir. - o tal vez yo debería alejarme de ti.

-¡No te vayas! - mi cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-No llores, solo fue una opinión. Yo no te puedo perder Bella, si algo te pasara no se que haría. No tienes la menor idea de como he estado estos ultimas semanas.

-¿¡Semanas! - exclamé asustada.

-Si Bells, semanas, y todo por mi culpa - Puso sus manos en su cara - por mi maldita culpa. No merezco que alguien como yo tenga a alguien tan perfecta como tú. Tienes que alejarte de mi antes de que te dañe y te deje peor que esto - poco a poco se le fue rompiendo la voz.

Levante mis manos y las puse sobre las suyas, quitándoselas de la cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y dos pequeñas lágrimas caían por cada uno. Su dolor nuevamente fue el mío.

-Abre los ojos - le dije y él me hizo caso. Los abrio y me miro. Nuevamente nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero tenia que hablar - Te amo. Tal vez no de la misma manera que tú a mí, por que te amo más que a cualquier otra persona. No me pidas que me aleje de ti, por que no lo haré. Y no dejare que te alejes de mi, eres mi todo, el hombre que ocupa mis sueños, mi corazón - tenía que hacerlo razonar - mi mente y mi alma. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé y siempre te amaré, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre, escucha bien, siempre estare a tú lado. Al menos que me pidas que me aleje.

El se acercó y descansó su frente sobre la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, al parecer lo hice razonar. Su caliente mano se posó en mi mejilla y senti como mi corazón nuevamente se alteraba. Si seguíamos así mi corazón se volveria todo un experto en acelerarse. La máquina empezó a chillar otra vez, y yo me sonrojé. La sonrisa de Jacob se extendio mucho más y suspiró.

-Jamás pediría tal cosa - me dijo y luego agregó - Parece que la bella se enamoro de la bestia - susurró.

-Que perfecta es la bestia - dije

-Y que hermosa y única es la bella - agrego él.

Nos volvimos a besar y todo fue perfecto. En cuanto soltó mis labios se acostó a mi lado y caí profundamente dormida en sus brazos. En los brazos del amor de mi vida.

Unas manos me despertaron y me di cuenta que era Charlie quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bajo los ojos una grandes ojeras. Me moví y me percaté de que Jacob no estaba a mi lado. Mire a Chalie y este comprendió.

-Se ha ido a ver algo en La Push, pero dijo que volvería - Me sonrió - Que bueno que estes con el hija. Se te nota más... feliz - Enseguida me di cuenta de que mi madre le habia dicho a Charlie que me felicitara por tener un novio. Que bonito sonaba. Por que mi padre no era de esas personas que decían lo que piensan.

Hablamos de varias cosas y me informó de los hechos que habían pasado mientras dormía. En cuanto él se fue yo me quede dormida.  
Soñe con Jacob de nuevo.

Y en cuanto desperté estaba en sus brazos. En unos brazos cálidos que siempre me harían reír, los brazos que pertenecían a la persona que me amaba, de la persona que yo amaba.

__

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo. Lo siento si me demore en subirlo.**

Los quiero queridos lectores. Dejen comentario =)

_**Y le doy gracias a Amanda B. Belleth**_


	10. Baile de primavera

_Los personajes de toda la historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer _

Baile de primavera

Baje lentamente las escaleras, me sentía incomoda al saber que iría a una fiesta de baile.

A pesar de que bajaba los escalones al un paso de un caracol, me di cuenta que el si me escucho, con su oído súper desarrollado. En cuanto lo vi, todo el rastro de incomodidad desapareció, cambiándose por un amor más puro y sencillo como el hecho de poder respirar. Pues en frente mío, bajo las escaleras se encontraba el hombre de mis sueños. El mismo por el que moriría, por el que daría mi vida, por el que – de ahora en adelante – era MI novio.

Al lado del estaba Sam, los dos con unos trajes de marcas, al igual que el mío. Pero para llegar al resultado en el que estaba ahora, es decir llena de maquillaje y bien peinada, Emily me había tenido como una muñeca de trapo por casi tres horas. Pero ahora estaba un poco agradecida de que me dejara de esa forma. Por que se podría decir, que no parecía alguien al lado de mi chico.

En cuanto llegue al ultimo escalón el extendió su mano y yo se la tome. Hoy era el día del baile de primavera. Su caliente sobre la mía provoco que me sonrojara. Él lo noto y una sonrisa blanca se asomo por sus perfectos labios.

Salimos de mi casa, seguidos por Sam y Emily que se irían en otro auto a la fiesta. Jacob me abrió la puerta de copiloto y yo me subí. Serró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento de conductor.

Hace ya una semana que había salido del hospital. Pero todavía tenía un yeso en mi pierna derecha. No había logrado convencer a Jacob de que no era su culpa de que yo en este estado, que no lo era de nadie más que de los mismos vampiros. El no se había separado de mi en el mes entero que había pasado en el hospital y ahora tampoco, pues en las noches entraba a mi cuarto y se quedaba toda la noche conmigo. El me decía que eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Charlie no sabía que él se quedaba conmigo, si lo sabia tomaría su pistola y yo tendría que interponerme, pero con sus habilidades licantropas sabia cuando mi padre estaba despierto.

El partió el auto sin dejar de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo. Me sonroje y luego me enoje, él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Creo que mi sonrojo se noto, el se puso a reír y yo me quede hipnotizada por sus ojos y su sonrisa.

El sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos hacia el chico que estaba sentado en mi lado. Saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón elegante.

-Hola Charlie – ¿Por qué mi padre llamaba a Jacob? 

Últimamente mi padre se comportaba de una forma muy fría con Jake, lo que a mí no me agradaba ni un poco, a Jacob solo se causaba gracia. No me preguntaba por Jacob, gracias a dios, pero no dejaba de mandarle miradas asesinas, si las miradas matasen. Con el tiempo descubrí que se comportaba así porque Jacob era mi novio. Y como el tiempo muchas veces es bueno, provoco que Charlie y Billy se convirtieran en buenos amigos.

-Sí, claro Charlie… Adiós – dijo y colgó. Me miro – Ya hemos llegado.

Mire para el frente y efectivamente. Estábamos estacionados en frente de la fiesta que se organizaba al interior del lugar. Mire el cielo… yo era de noche y había una linda luna llena. Su brillo me hizo sonreír.

-Parece que a mi bella si le ha gustado venir - dijo mi hombre lobo.

-Ojala que la bestia no se separe este día de su bella – solté de la nada.

Se bajo del auto y me fue a abrir la puerta de copiloto. Me ayudo a bajarme, el yeso me impedía caminar muy bien. Y me tomo el rostro para darme un ligero beso en los labios. Sentí mariposas en mi vientre y me sonroje. Jacob puso su frente sobre la mío y me miro con cariño y amor.

-¿Lista? – me pregunto. Yo solo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza, pues tenerlo tan cerca provocaba que me hiperventilara y que mi cabeza se desconectara.

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la entrada del lugar. Adentro estaban Ángela con Ben, Jess con Mike y por ultimo yo con Jacob.

-Hola Bella – Ángela me abrazo – Que bueno que hallas llegado, pensé que no vendrías.

-Ten por hecho que no hubiera dejado que pase eso – dijo Jake sin dejar de mirarme.

En ese momento llego Mike con Jessica. Jess me abrazo y Mike me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego saludaron a Jacob que parecía un poco molesto… No sabía el por qué.

-Tengo que ir con Ben – dijo Ángela y se fue.

-Pensé…

-Que yo no iba a venir, ya me lo ha dicho Ángela – le dije riéndome, ella también se rio.

-Que linda te vez Bella – dijo Mike. Jacob me apretó la mano

-Gracias, te vez bien – le dije. Pero no se veía tan bien como Jacob. – tú también Jess.

-Gracias – dijo ella y se miro el vestido.

-¿Quieres bailar? – me dijo Jacob al oído. Su vos era molesta.

Yo no le dije nada, solo lo conduje entre la multitud hasta que estuvimos lejos de mis amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa Jake? – le pregunte cuando lo quede mirando de frente, entre sus brazos grandes y fuertes.

-A mi no me pasa algo – dijo en susurró. Supe que mentía.

-A ti no te puede pasar nada… solo dímelo, te comprenderé, siempre lo hare – le sincere.

-Mmm… estoy celoso de Mike – declaro pro fin – no me gusta que se acrece tanto a ti. – refunfuño. Me reí.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese.

-Jamás creas que no te amo – pronuncie en cuanto me separe de sus perfectos labios – porque en mi corazón solo hay espacio para ti. Te amo y eso nunca cambiara. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde el momento en que te vi en la cafetería.

Sus ojos brillaron de amor. Eran los reflejos de los míos, que siempre lo mirarían solo a él.

-Yo también te amo – me dijo al oído y sentí como me mareaba ante esas palabras.

Nos pusimos a bailar… en cualquier momento podía pisarlo. Pero ese momento nunca llego. Cuando bailaba con él sentía que solo existíamos los dos, bailar con él era como estar en cielo. Me sentía feliz de poder bailar con el sin caerme o pisarlo, con toda la vergüenza se me pasaba. No necesitaba nadie más que a él.

De un momento para otro se puso tensó y yo me preocupe por su bien estar. Deje de bailar y lo abrasé. Para mi sorpresa el también me abrazo. A pesar de que temblaba un poco sus manos.

Un poco desorientada por tenerlo tan cerca le pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jacob me miro y sus manos dejaron de temblar. Su mirada que estaba furiosa mirando hacia la nada, en el momento en que me miro, se cambio a puro amor, cariño y felicidad.

-Vampiros

Esa sola palabra me alarmo. Vampiros en el instituto, eso era muy malo, y sobre todo si mi lobo salía lastimado y también mis amigos. Lo peor de todo era que no podían pelear en un lugar público, o si no descubrirían la verdad sobre estos seres míticos con los que conviven.

-No te preocupes Bells, son vegetarianos – enarque una ceja, en forma de pregunta. – ¿No te acuerdas? Te lo explique la otra vez – negué lentamente – son lo que solamente beben de animales.

Mire la multitud y no encontré ningún par de ojos rojos.

-No los veo – lo mire. – no veo que alguien tenga ojos rojos.

-Ellos no tienen los ojos rojos Bella, los tienen dorados – me explico. Su voz estaba más tranquila.

Mire de nuevo entre la multitud y lo que vi fue un grupo de chicos y chicas de piel pálida y ojos dorados. Unos de ellos, me miraba al igual que James cuando me quiso beber la sangre. Este chico tenía el cabello rubio y una piel sumamente blanca, su cabello era dorado y sus dientes blancos. Me acorde de una duda que tenia de hace tiempo.

-¿Qué le paso a James?

Jacob me apretó más a su cuerpo, lo que me dejo más aturdida y desconectada.

-Ese chupasangres no te molestara más Bella, lo hemos exterminado – en su voz había dolor y arrepentimiento. Como cada vez que tocaba ese tema, no me gusto que se hiciera sufrir por algo que salió mal.

-No te pongas así.

Lo empecé a jalar hacia afuera, en donde también se escuchaba música, solo que esta era más suave que la de adentro. Nadie estaba bailando en ese lugar, por lo que aproveche de apretarme al pecho de Jacob lo más que podía. Escuche como su corazón empezó a latir como loco.

La música que tocaban se llamaba: Tiempo de vals.

La letra y el ritmo me encantaron. Era la música que junto al alocado corazón de mi novio, provocaban el más dulce sonido que en escuchado en mi vida.

Sus pasos de baile eran geniales, mis pies también bailaban con maestría que no sabía que tenía, o tal vez solo bailaban así por el espectacular chico con quien bailaba.

En resumen. Yo era sumamente feliz.

Una parte de la letra me hizo entrar en razón.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un, dos, tres sin dejar de bailar_

Mire sus ojos negros, eso que era únicos y especiales.

-Creo que la bella quiere un beso… No, no creo, quiere – me corregí.

-La bestia se lo dará con gusto.

Y unió sus labios con los míos. La cabeza me empezó a fallar y mi cuerpo flaqueo por unos momentos. Sus labios siempre provocaban cosas en mí. Cada vez que estaba muy cerca también, en verdad que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi licántropo.

En cuanto se separo de mi nos fuimos a sentar bajo las ramas de un árbol y miramos las estrellas. La noche era más bella que antes, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luz de la luna iluminaba el planeta. Con ella a mí y a Jacob.

Una estrella fugaz paso por encima de nosotros.

-Pide un deseo Bells – pidió Jacob.

Cerré los ojos y desee nunca sepárame del, que se quedara toda la vida conmigo y que nunca dejara de amarme.

-Listo – dije – ahora pide un deseo tú.

-No – lo mire incrédula – es que ya lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo con solo el hecho de que tu respires MI Bella.

Nuevamente sonreí y lo bese. El me devolvió el beso. Nos besamos bajos la noche estrellada

Fin

_**Aquí termina primavera. Pero no se preocupen esto tiene una secuela llamada Invierno.**_

_**Los quiero. Chao**_


End file.
